Don't Forget To Remember Me
by AshC
Summary: When Haley lost her baby after the accident, she shut everyone except Nathan out. She turned her back on everyone except her husband. Without Haley and Nathan, the whole group fell apart. 6 years later, she wants to make it right between everyone again.
1. So Lonely

Chapter 1

Haley sat on the couch of her new home in Los Angeles, scribbling some new song lyrics into her notebook. Her husband, Nathan had a late practice tonight, which left her alone again. She had never felt so alone as she had since they moved to L.A. After graduating from Duke University 2 years ago, Nathan signed a contract to play for the L.A. Lakers. Haley was very proud of him but she missed the familiarness of home in Tree Hill. When she felt alone now, she couldn't even call her former friends from Tree Hill. Everyone had a falling out right before they graduated high school and ever since then no one had even talked at all.

Six years ago today, Haley had lost her baby. When Dante ran her down that night, it changed everyones lives. Haley became really distant from everyone except Nathan. He could understand her pain, she thought. But Lucas was so upset from Haley isolating everyone that he told her that Nathan was to blame for the accident. He told her everything about Dante and his deal with Nathan. Haley was so upset but she refused to believe it. Nathan even admitted that it was his fault but she still refused to believe it and turned against Lucas instead.

Peyton and Brooke still weren't friends like they used to be, so when Peyton sided with Lucas, Brooke sided with Nathan and Haley. That didn't last long either though. Brooke moved away with Rachel and Mouth to attend college in New York and just left everyone else behind. Peyton and Lucas stayed together for a year but Jake came back into the picture and Peyton was so confused that she just packed up one night and left. Nobody had seen her since.

Haley often wondered what everyone was doing with their lives. She missed everyone and often longed to go back in time to when they were all still friends. Just as Haley was closing her journal, Nathan walked in and set his gym bag on the floor. She stood and walked over to where he was standing, talking on his cell phone.

"Yeah, mom... That's not a problem. I'm sure Haley would love if you and Karen brought Kaci out here to visit," Nathan smiled as he wrapped his arm around Haley.

"Yeah, I love you too, mom. I'll call you later," Nathan shut his phone and tossed it on the couch. He wrapped his other arm around Haley and hugged her tight. "I've missed you so much, Mrs. Scott."

"I've missed you too! So, your mom and Karen are gonna come out here?" Haley asked as she walked back over to the couch. Nathan followed her.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. Mom's been doing really good since Karen and Kaci moved in with her... I guess it was always dad that made her that way," Nathan added as he started flipping through Haley's notebook.

"Does your mom ever visit your dad in prison?" Haley wondered as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know. I mean I doubt it. He killed his brother... He deserves everything that happens to him," Nathan sighed.

"I still can't believe that he did it and got away with it for two years. You know before he turned himself in, he and Karen were getting pretty serious. I wonder how Luke's been doing since everything happened."

"I don't know," Nathan lied. His mom kept him updated on Lucas. He had met a girl recently and they had gotten engaged. Her name was Mackenzie. They usually called her Mac. Deb said that she was a really nice girl. She was studying pre-med and Karen was just thrilled.

"You know, I wish we could see everybody. Like a reunion or something," Haley grinned.

"Yeah, it'd be nice but I really doubt that we could ever get everyone together. How would we possibly get in touch with everyone?" Nathan asked.

"Well, actually... I've been looking into this all day and I found our answer!" Haley smiled as she sat up and logged on to her laptop that was on the coffee table. "Look at this."

Haley logged onto some website called myspace. She clicked on Tree Hill High School class of 2007 and scrolled down. She clicked on someone named P.S. He immediately recognized Peyton.

"She checks this thing just about everyday so if I send her a message, she'll get it and I'm sure she'll reply... I mean we had a problem with Lucas. Not her. She just picked his side..." Haley's mind was going a mile a minute at this point. She continued to show him Mouth's page. Mouth had lots of pictures with Rachel and Brooke so she felt almost positive that the three of them still hung out.

"What about Lucas?" Nathan asked.

"What about him?" Haley looked up from her computer to look into her husbands eyes.

"Are you okay with seeing him?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan, I know we had some problems with him in the past but its in the past. We should just leave it there. After finding out that Dan killed Keith, and with Karen so busy with her little girl Kaci, he could probably really use his family right now. We're all he's got."

"I love you, Haley," Nathan kissed his wife and they fell back onto the couch.

Later that night after Haley had gone to bed, Nathan got up and logged on to her computer. He logged into the myspace account that Haley had created for them and sent Peyton and Mouth a message.

_Hey guys. It's been awhile. Listen, Haley wants to get everyone together for a small reunion or something like that. She's finally back to her old self again and well with me away at basketball all the time she gets really lonely. It would mean so much to us if you guys could come out here to L.A. and visit. And spread the word to the others. Call me sometime. 345-454-6984_

nathan

Haley woke up in the middle of the night and started panicing when she realized Nathan wasn't beside her. She got out of bed and walked into the living room. She smiled when she Nathan on the computer.

"Hey baby, I couldn't sleep," Nathan motioned for her to come sit by him.

"Me either. Whatcha looking at?" Haley asked.

"Peyton's myspace page. She seems so different. So cold..." Nathan commented.

"Peyton has always been pretty cold, Nathan."

"She's had her moments, I guess... I just hope she'll come see us."

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked as she ran her hand up and down his back.

"I invited her and Mouth to come to L.A. and stay with us. I'll talk to mom and tell her to talk to Lucas and I'm sure Mouth will get Rachel and Brooke to come too."

"You did all this?" Haley smile.

"Yeah, I did it for you honey."

Just then the phone rang.

"Who would be calling us this late?" Haley asked as Nathan stood up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Nathan said into the phone. "Yeah, it's fine. We couldn't sleep anyway... Yeah, next weekend is fine... no, my last game of the season is tomorrow night unless we win... Yeah, Call us tomorrow sometime and Haley will schedule everything... You too Peyton. Later."

"Peyton?" Haley asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she says she'll fly in next weekend."

"Hopefully, everyone else will be that easy..." Haley smiled.

"Somehow, I doubt it," Nathan spoke up.

**To be continued.**


	2. An Intimate Moment

Chapter 2

"Haley!" Deb grinned as she ran over to her daughter-in-law standing in the middle of the airport. She dropped her bags and hugged her.  
"Deb, hi! I'm so sorry I was late. Nathan forgot his cell phone at home, so I had to drive it over to his practice. You haven't been waiting too long, have you?" Haley asked as she hugged her mother-in-law.  
"No, not long at all," Karen smiled as she walked over holding a little girl's hand.  
"Karen! I have missed you so much... and this must be Kaci!! Hi!" Haley grinned as she hugged them both. It was in that moment that she realized her son would have been this big now. She wiped away the tears that had started forming in her eyes. "Come on, lets get you guys to our house."

"Hales, I'm really sorry. I knew there was a chance that seeing Kaci might upset you..." Karen started as they walked out of the airport.  
"No, really, Karen. It's okay. She's beautiful. She looks a lot like Keith. He would have made such a great dad." Haley smiled.

She helped them load their suitcases into the back of her SUV and then they were on their way to the Scott home.

"Haley," Deb spoke up, "when am I going to become a grandmother?"  
"Well," Haley laughed, "since you mentioned it... I actually took a test this morning and it was positive."  
"Congratulations, Haley!" Karen and Deb shrieked. Kaci just laughed.  
"I haven't gone to the doctor yet and I don't want to tell Nathan until I'm absolutely sure. We've been trying since we moved out here and nothing has happened yet besides a few false alarms... I want to be 100 sure this time." Haley smiled.  
"Well, we'll keep your secret!" Deb grinned.

Haley pulled into her drive way and parked the car. She grabbed some bags and lead them to the front door. She noticed that door wasn't locked and Nathan's car wasn't in the driveway.

"What's wrong, Haley?" Karen asked.  
"The door wasn't locked. I locked it when I left..." Haley opened the door slowly.  
"Surprise!!!!" Nathan jumped out from behind the wall. Haley jumped and Nathan started laughing.  
"Ass!" Haley laughed as she playfully hit him in the chest. Deb through her arms around her son's neck and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Oh, how I've missed you Nate!" Deb smiled, "Haley, dear, you shouldn't be carrying those heavy bags. Nathan, help your wife!"  
"Mom, Haley's pretty strong. Don't let those scrawny arms fool you," Nathan laughed as he reached over to take the bags from Haley's ams. Haley gave Deb a look. She shrugged her shoulders and mouthed 'sorry'.

Haley showed Kaci and Karen to their room while Deb went with Nathan to another room.

"I hope it's okay," Haley started.  
"It's perfect. You've really become quite the decorator," Karen smiled as she put her bags onto the bed.  
"Well, Nathan's away from home a lot and I haven't really made any friends out here yet. Just wives of his team mates, but most of them are so busy with children..."  
"Lucas asks about you a lot," Karen started.  
"I really miss him, ya know?" Haley plopped down on the bed.  
"He's engaged... Mac's a really great girl. I think you'd like her a lot."  
"Mac's having a baby," Kaci added giggling. Haley's eyes got wide.  
"You're such a little gossip," Karen laughed as she tickled her little girl, "Lucas called us while we were in the airport. We just found out."  
"That's really great. Luke will be a really great father..." Haley stood and looked out the window.  
"Nathan will be also," Karen added.  
"I know that. I'm not worried. I just really miss everyone from back home... Peyton's coming to visit us next weekend. We really wanted everyone to come out here next weekend but nobody else has called us back."  
"Here, take my phone and call Luke. It'll make you feel better," Karen spoke as she placed her cell phone in Haley's hands. Haley gave it back.  
"I can't... So much has happened, Karen. I just don't think I can face him."

Haley walked out of the room and into her own. She fell back onto her bed and just hugged a pillow tightly. Before she knew it, she had fallen fast asleep.

Nathan was downstairs with Karen and Deb eating chinese take-out.

"So, Kaci fell asleep okay?" Nathan asked.  
"Yeah, are you kidding, this house is like a castle. Of course she fell asleep okay," Karen grinned.  
"Honey, is Haley still sleeping?" Deb asked.  
"Yeah, she's been so tired lately. I know she'll be glad when the season is over and we can spend time together again," Nathan spoke as continued eating.  
"How much longer?" Karen asked.  
"We have one more regular season game next weekend and then the finals start."  
"How's Haley's music doing?" Deb asked.  
"It's great. She's been selling a lot of her songs. I just wish she would sing them herself..."  
"Why doesn't she?" Deb asked.  
"She wants to start a family more than anything... We've been trying, it's just hard sometimes with me on the road a lot and then trying to be together when shes ovulating..." Nathan stood and took his plate to the kitchen.   
"Maybe you should try harder," Deb encouraged.  
"Mom, we're doing everything we can."  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so pushy, it's just Karen just found out she's going to be a grandma and now I'm ready for my turn," Deb smiled.  
"Luke? Really?" Nathan grinned.  
"Yeah, he and his fiance Mac are expecting. You know, Haley mentioned that you guys are trying to get everyone together and I tried getting her to call Lucas but she said she couldn't face him... Do you think that maybe you could call him? I know he'd love to hear from you guys and he and Mac would come next weekend..." Karen begged.  
"Karen, I'm surprised Luke doesn't tell you that he and I still talk occasionally..." Nathan started.  
"No, he's never said anything. I just assumed you guys haven't talked since before college..." Karen stated in shock.  
"It's not like we talk all the time and things are different now... but that doesn't change that we're blood. Luke's a good guy, Haley knows that too. She's just more embarassed than anything. I think I'll go call him now, actually. He should come out here next weekend." Nathan smiled as he walked outside to his backyard. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Lucas's number.

"Little brother, what's up?" Lucas answered.  
"Hey man. Just got finished eating dinner with our moms. What are you up to?" Nathan asked.  
"Watching a replay of your last game. The Lakers are really great this year and I love how you don't even credit me for the fadeaway..." Lucas laughed.  
"Whatever," Nathan laughed.  
"How's Hales?" Lucas asked.  
"She's pretty good. She's sleeping right now but I think she's really happy to have your mom here. How's Mac?"  
"Great, and I'm assuming mom told you the news..."  
"Yeah, she did. Congratulations!"  
"What about you and Haley? I thought surely you'd have like 3 kids by now..." Lucas asked.  
"We're trying. It's hard being on the road a lot but we're trying."  
"Try harder... If anyone deserves to be a mom, it's Haley."  
"Yeah, I know. Maybe during this off season, it will happen. Listen, theres a reason I'm calling..."  
"What's up?" Lucas asked.  
"Haley really misses you. She just can't get up the nerve to call you after everything. Do you think you and Mac could fly here next weekend?" Nathan asked.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah, I know it. Haley needs it. Please?"

"Alright, I'll call you later with our flight details so you can pick us up. Tell mom and Deb I love them. Night, lil brother."  
"Good night, Luke!"

Nathan grinned as he hung up the phone. When he walked inside he saw Haley on the house phone and Deb and Karen laughing as they sipped their coffee. He gave his mom a questioning look and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Brooke, I promise Lucas won't be here... No, I'm not lying. I haven't talked to him in years... Yeah right... Here, Nathan, am I crossing my fingers? Brooke thinks I'm lying," Haley laughed as she handed Nathan the phone.  
"Brooke Davis! No, Haley wasn't crossing her fingers. She really hasn't spoken to Lucas in years... Thursday night, we'll pick you, Rachel and Mouth up at the airport. Yep... You too. See ya." Nathan laughed as he put the phone back on the charger.

"Brooke, Rachel, and Mouth are in?" Haley asked excited.  
"Yup and so are Lucas and his fiance..." Nathan added. Haley raised her eyebrows.  
"We're going to be in sooo much trouble with Brooke," Haley laughed as sat down on the couch with Karen and Deb and they started their conversation again.  
"I'm gonna go hop in the shower," Nathan called over his shoulder as he walked to his and Haley's room. He went into the bathroom and closed the door. He noticed directions for a pregnancy test on the floor next to the trash can. He lifted the can up and saw the test in the trash. It had a plus sign. He smiled. 

"Haley!" Nathan called from the bathroom. A few moments later, Haley came running into the bathroom.  
"Nathan, what is it? What's wrong?"

"We're pregnant?" Nathan asked.  
"It's not for sure yet. The test is positive but I've got an appointment with Dr. Haney tomorrow morning. Your mom and Karen are taking me. We were hoping you'd be able to watch Kaci while we were gone..."

"Of course, baby! Come here, lets celebrate!" Nathan grinned as he pulled Haley into the shower with him.

They were really enjoying themselves when they heard a little girl scream. They pulled back the curtain of the shower and saw Kaci standing there screaming. Karen came running and she covered her eyes when she saw what her little girl had just seen.

"He was hurting Haley, mommy!" Kaci explained.  
"I was not," Nathan added.  
"I'm really sorry you guys, I don't know why she came in here in the first place... Just continue on," Karen laughed through flushed cheeks as she escorted her daughter out of Haley and Nathan's bathroom. 

Once Haley and Nathan were dressed, they walked into the living room where Karen and Deb were talking and laughing.

"We're really sorry about that," Haley spoke up.  
"Why did she come in there anyway?" Nathan asked.  
"She heard noises..." Karen laughed.  
"Haley, I told you that you're too loud!" Nathan scolded her.  
"Me? That was all you, honey!" Haley scolded back.  
"There's a mom, here." Deb added shaking her head.  
"We're going to be horrible parents," Nathan shook his head.  
"Nah, it happens. You guys will learn to keep it down if you want your children to keep sleeping," Deb laughed.  
"Ew, gross. My mom and dad never had sex." Haley added.  
"I'm sure they did and still do," Karen added.  
"Wow, can we not talk about this anymore..." Nathan spoke as he closed his eyes trying to keep awful images from coming to his mind.  
"Nathan said he'll watch Kaci while we go to the Dr. tomorrow," Haley smiled.  
"Good, during that time, you can try to explain to Kaci that you weren't hurting Haley. A little parenting practice," Karen laughed.  
"Great!" Nathan laughed, "I just hope we get some good news tomorrow."  
"Us too," Deb added.

The next day Karen and Deb waited patiently in the waiting room for Haley. As soon as the door opened and they saw Haley grinning from ear to ear, they both knew. They all started jumping up and down.

"So, you see Kaci, what I was doing to Haley last night... what you saw... that's a grown-ups way of showing someone how much they love them..." Nathan struggled to explain.  
"I know." Kaci smiled as she dribbled the basketball.  
"You know?" Nathan asked.  
"I caught my big brother Lucas and his girlfriend Mac doing the same thing when they were babysitting me. Mom doesn't know though because I promised not to tell and Luke and Mac told me everything... I just thought it would be funny to pretend I didn't know. Besides I thought maybe Luke left something out..." Kaci tried to shoot the ball but missed so Nathan lifted her up so she could dunk it.  
"You're pretty sneaky," Nathan laughed.  
"Mom says I'm more like my dad's brother than my dad... Did you know my dad?" Kaci asked.  
"Yeah, he was my uncle. You know that Lucas is both of our brothers... and you and I are cousins..." Nathan tried to explain.  
"I know. It's all really confusing when you say it though. Mom had to draw a picture..."  
"You're not very good at basketball," Nathan noticed.  
"I know that all Scott's are supposed to be great basketball legends but I really like softball... Is there a field around here? Usually Luke takes me on the weekends while mom works but I guess you'll do this time."  
"Yeah, come on." He grabbed the little girls hand and drove down the street to a sports store and bought a few balls, a bat, and two gloves. Then they drove to a park not too far away.

When Haley, Deb, and Karen arrived home they saw a note Nathan had scribbled and saw his cell phone on the table also.

"I need to tie that thing around his neck. He's the most forgetful person I know," Haley laughed as she grabbed the phone and her keys to drive to the park. Once she was parked she saw her husband and Kaci sitting on a bench eating ice cream. He saw Haley coming towards them and he almost dropped his ice cream. He ran over to her. She nodded and he picked her up and twirled her around. Kaci ran over.

"What happened?" she asked.  
"We're having a baby!" Nathan screamed.  
"Come on you guys, lets go home. Your moms are making us dinner!" Haley grinned.

To Be Continued.

A/N: I'll update tomorrow, I promise. I know this chapter wasn't too exciting without Brooke, Peyton and Lucas in town but everyone starts arriving in the next chapters! please review and let me know what you think. It really means a lot to me.


	3. Another Lifetime

Chapter 3 Another Lifetime

Haley sat in the sitting area of LAX waiting for Brooke, Rachel and Mouth. She and Nathan had just been there a few days ago dropping off Karen, Deb and Kaci. It was really nice having them around. They had helped her so much just in a few days. Deb even started buying things for the baby and had promised to come out again for a few months closer to the time of Haley's due date. Nathan was supposed to come with Haley to pick everyone up but his coach had called another practice, leaving Haley alone, yet again.

"Haley James Scott!" a cheerful voice yelled as she approached Haley.  
"Well, well. Brooke Davis! I have missed you so much!" Haley smiled as she ran over to hug her friend. Brooke dropped her bags and returned Haley's hug.  
"How have you been? You look great!" Brooke grinned.  
"I'm great now that you guys are here," Haley replied.  
"You're absolutely glowing... When's the baby due?" Brooke asked.  
"August 5th... We just found out a few days ago," Haley smiled, "Where's Rachel and Mouth?"  
"Probably making out somewhere near the luggage claim, I swear if they weren't my best friends I'd be completely grossed out!" Brooke laughed.  
"Wow, Mouth and Rachel..." Haley raised her eyebrows.  
"Yeah, 2 years now. It's really great actually. She gives him confidence and well he gives her great sex... at least thats what it sounds like through our oh so thin walls," Brooke laughed.  
"Mouth? Who would have known?" Haley laughed.  
"Well, come on, my feet are killing me... Where's that hubby of yours anyway?" Brooke asked.

"Basketball practice. He's going to meet us for dinner though."  
"I've really missed you, Tutor Girl!" Brooke grinned as she hugged her friend again.

Brooke and Haley walked over to the luggage claim and found Rachel and Mouth exactly how Brooke predicted they would be. Haley just laughed. After hugging all her friends, Haley led them to her SUV. Once Mouth had packed all their luggage in, Haley drove towards her house.

"Mansion, much?" Brooke looked on in shock at the size of Haley's house.  
"This house is bigger than ours in Tree Hill," Rachel said in amazement.  
"Courtesy of the Lakers," Haley laughed.  
"What? You don't like your house, Hales?" Mouth asked.  
"It's not the house... it's how empty it is," Haley sighed as she parked her car and popped the hatch so everyone could get their luggage.  
"You and Nathan don't have any kids already?" Brooke asked, sad that she and her friend had lost touch.  
"Nope, it's just us... well, just me, most of the time," Haley spoke up.  
"Well, you know, I wasn't going to say anything, but... I might be moving out here next month. There's this designer named Jackson Bishop..." Brooke started  
"Yeah, I know of him. His stuff is awesome!" Haley cut Brooke off.  
"Well, he's interested in my designs... and forming a partnership. I told him I'd meet with him while I was out here," Brooke squealed.  
"That would be so great, Brooke!" Haley hugged her former best friend.  
"So, where's Nate?" Rachel asked as they walked into the house.  
"Practice. As usual... But we made reservations for 8 at this Italian restaraunt downtown. He'll meet us there."

Haley showed them to their rooms and then went into her room and layed down on the bed.

"Haley, who is this in this picture?" Brooke asked as she barged into Haley's room with a picture in her hand.  
"That's Kaci Scott," Haley smiled, "sweet little girl. Very funny!"  
"Luke's little sister?" Brooke asked. Haley nodded. Brooke jumped on the bed with Haley.  
"Feels like another lifetime ago, us in our apartment..." Haley spoke up.  
"Yeah, everything feels like another lifetime ago," Brooke said sadly.  
"I know what you mean."

"Haley, can I borrow your straightner? I forgot mine in New York?" Rachel yelled as she entered Haley's room.  
"Sure, its in my bathroom," Haley replied sitting up.

Rachel went into Haley and Nathans bathroom and turned on the straightner. She heard a buzzing sound coming from the other side of the counter. She noticed a cell phone going off. She picked it up to read the caller i.d. Madison. 

"Haley, somebody named Madison tried to call you. 7 times it looks like," Rachel yelled through the wall. Haley gave Brooke a questioning look before walking into the bathroom to see the phone.

"That's Nathan's phone. Probably somebody with the Lakers. They're working on his contract..." Haley spoke up as she took the phone and tossed it on her bed then returned to the bathroom to turn on her shower. Once she was in, Rachel pulled Brooke out of the bathroom by her arm.

"Ouch! What the hell, Rachel?" Brooke spat.  
"I think Nathan's having an affair!"  
"Yeah right! He loves Haley. Everyone knows that!" Brooke shook her head at how ridiclous Rachel sounded.  
"We know he did when we were in high schoo, but seriously, Brooke, people change after 6 years. Maybe the real reason Nathan invited us here was to keep Haley occupied."  
"I don't buy it..." Brooke shook her head.  
"I'm telling you. I'm going to find out for sure," Rachel said as she returned back to the bathroom to finish fixing her hair.

Brooke stormed off to her room to get ready for their dinner. Meanwhile, Nathan had just picked Lucas and his fiance Mac up at the airport.

"So, no one knows we were coming tonight?" Lucas asked his brother.  
"Not a soul. Haley picked up Brooke, Rach, and Mouth earlier today and we're going to be meeting them for dinner," Nathan spoke as he drove.  
"I can't wait to meet Haley, Nathan. Lucas talks about her all the time," Mac spoke up.  
"Yeah, she's really great. I'm sure you guys will get along great," Nathan smiled at his future sister in law in the rear view mirror.

They pulled into the Italian restaurant and Nathan handed his keys to the valet. Once they were in, Nathan headed back to his usual table and saw Brooke, Rachel, Mouth, and Haley laughing. Haley's eyes lit up when she saw her husband. She stood and hugged him. He kissed her softly on the mouth. She looked amazing. She was wearing a short black strapless dress and her hair was up and off her neck. It had been so long since Nathan saw his wife all dressed up and he loved it.

"How was the flight from New York?" Nathan asked.  
"Long..." Brooke spoke up.  
"Congratulations on the pregnancy," Rachel spoke up.  
"Thanks Rachel. We're really excited about it," Nathan smiled.  
"Honey, you forgot your cell phone at home again," Haley spoke as she handed him the phone from her purse.  
"Yeah, I thought I had lost it again," Nathan added as he started looking through the missed calls.  
"That Madison girl called quite a few times," Haley added.  
"Yeah, they're working on my contract," Nathan replied uneasily. Brooke shot a look at Rachel and she shook her head.

"Hey guys! Mind if we join you?" Lucas called out as he walked over with some skinny brunette girl. Brooke had to admit she was gorgeous.  
"What is he doing here?" Brooke whispered to Haley. Haley shrugged.  
"Hey Lucas, it's been a long time... You must be Mac, I'm Haley, Nathan's wife," Haley stuck her hand out for Mac to shake.  
"Stand up and give me a hug, already..." Lucas grinned at Haley. She stood and hugged him tight.  
"I've missed you Luke," Haley whispered.  
"You too, Hales. More than you can possibly know," he whispered back.

As they were all looking at their menus, Lucas looked up and made eye contact with Brooke. 'You look great,' he mouthed at her. She only nodded.

"If you guys will excuse me," Haley stood and rushed to the ladies room.  
"Damn, morning sickness," Nathan laughed. Brooke and Rachel got up to check on her.

"So, Mac, what do you do?" Mouth asked.  
"I teach at Tree Hill High," she replied.  
"Very cool," He responded.  
"So this weekend is going to be fun, isn't it?" Lucas asked with a hint of laughter in his voice. Nathan laughed as he nodded.  
"So, Mouth... you and Rachel?" Nathan asked.  
"Yeah, she's really great..." Mouth answered.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Brooke and Rachel waited for Haley to come out of the stall.

"You okay?" Brooke asked.

"I will be once this baby gets here..." Haley responded.  
"You knew Lucas was coming?" Brooke asked.  
"I did, but only after I got off the phone with you. Please don't be mad at me," Haley begged.  
"So, when's Peyton getting here?" Rachel asked jokingly.  
"Tomorrow," Haley replied after she rinsed her mouth out.  
"Seriously?" Brooke asked.  
"Yep."

The three of them walked back out to their table. Most of the meal was awkward and silent until Nathan suggested going out to a new club that had just opened.

"You guys go, I'm feeling really tired," Haley said as she put on her coat outside the restaurant.  
"You sure?" Nathan asked helping her.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine..." Haley forced a smile on her face. Her husband should know she didn't want him to go. She wanted him to stay home with her.  
"I'll stay with you," Mac spoke up, "Give us a chance to get to know eachother."  
"Okay," Haley smiled. This definitely wasn't what she had planned. 'Damn you, Nathan.' She thought to herself.

Everyone gave Haley quick hugs before they headed their separate ways. Once home, Haley put on her pajamas and sat on the couch. Mac came in and joined her.

"Nathan seems really nice," Mac smiled.  
"He is most of the time..." Haley replied, a little surprised that she was feeling so upset towards him.  
"He should have offered to come home with you?" Mac asked.  
"I don't mean to be a party pooper by any means, it's just that he's never here and now I'm pregnant with our baby and he should take some responsibility for that," Haley said as tears started falling down her face.  
"You're absolutely right... I know this doesn't make it any better but Lucas was telling me how stressed out Nathan can get when contracts are up in the air."  
"How would Luke know?" Haley asked.  
"They talk all the time. They're pretty close for living on opposite sides of the country," Mac added surprised Haley didn't know.  
"Wow, I had no idea."  
"I'm really sorry, Haley."  
"No, its okay. I'm glad Nathan and Lucas can be so close after everything thats happened," Haley cried.  
"Are you okay? You seem so upset?"

"It's my hormones, don't worry. I'll be fine," Haley choked as she lay her head down on a pillow.

Meanwhile at the club, Nathan, Lucas, and Mouth had wandered off to get drinks leaving Brooke and Rachel sitting alone.

"Why wouldn't that jerk go home with Haley?" Brooke asked.  
"Somethings up, I'm telling you... Who's that blonde Nathan's talking to?" Rachel asked pointing towards the dance floor.  
"His hands on her lower back!" Brooke watched in shock. As soon as Nathan started whispering to the girl, Brooke stood up and marched over to where they were standing.

"Nathan Scott, you and me, now!" Brooke demanded.  
"What's up?" Nathan asked.

"How could you even ask? Who is that girl?!!" Brooke demanded not letting go of Nathan's arm.  
"Just a fan. It's not a big deal. Haley thinks its awesome that so many know me," Nathan laughed.  
"Something tells me Haley would not like this, you ass!" Brooke spat, turning around to storm off she bumped into Lucas.

"Hey, why ya look so angry?" Lucas asked.  
"Your brother is an ass. He's flirting with every girl here while his pregnant wife sits at home," Brooke spoke angrily.  
"It's probably not a big deal. He's got lots of fans and more than half of them are probably women..." Lucas tried to rationalize.  
"I just want to go home. I'm tired of seeing him be like this while Haley's heart keeps breaking because she's so alone."

"So, lets go. We'll get a cab. Mouth will make sure Nathan gets home safely."

Brooke whispered to Rachel before they left. Rachel was determined to catch Nathan doing something he shouldn't be doing.

In the cab on the way home, Lucas was trying to get Brooke to calm down before they went in and saw Haley.

"Maybe Nate's just scared?" Lucas thought out loud.  
"I don't buy it," Brooke shook her head.  
"We have to give him the benefit of the doubt. It's been 6 years. He and Haley could have a very solid relationship and worrying about nothing..."  
"Then why does she feel so alone all the time?" Brooke started crying. She hated seeing Haley like this.

Meanwhile, Mac and Haley are watching some sappy movie on t.v.

"So, when are you due?" Haley asked Mac.  
"July 18th. You?"  
"August 5th," Haley answered back, "You know, I really wish our kids could grow up together..."

"Yeah, that would be really nice. Any chance you guys will come back to Tree Hill?" Mac asked.  
"Not likely," Haley sighed, "I wish we could though..."

They were interrupted when Brooke and Lucas walked in.

"Hey, Brooke! Luke!" Haley raised her eyebrows.  
"Hey," the both replied.  
"This house is great," Lucas added.  
"Yeah..." Haley replied.  
"Haley was just about to pull out her guitar. She's been writing music for her baby," Mac smiled as Lucas sat down next to her on the couch.  
"I'll go get it," Brooke grinned. She loved listening to Haley play and it always cheered Haley up. A few moments later, Brooke returned with the guitar. Haley started playing and singing and everyone just smiled as she played. Before they knew it, Rachel, Mouth and Nathan were back home as well. As soon as Nathan heard his wives voice it brought him back from whatever planet he had been on all night. He walked over to where she was sitting and sat next to her, kissing her ear and neck while she played. She laughed but kept going. Brooke glanced over at Rachel who only shook her head. He didn't do anything bad at the club, at least not that she had seen. When Haley finished playing, Nathan took the guitar from her hands and tackled her on the couch.

"Nathan," Haley laughed as everyone else watched on.  
"Baby, I'm really sorry I didn't come home with you tonight. Practice really sucked. Coach was yelling at me..." Nathan tried to apologize.  
"It's okay. Mac and I had a great time talking."  
"Yeah," Mac added, "We want our babies to grow up together..."  
"Wait, you're pregnant too?" Brooke asked her. Mac nodded. Lucas could see that there was hurt in Brooke's eyes. He hated seeing her that way.

"Well," Rachel began, "as fun as this has been, Mouth and I are very tired..." She faked a yawn and winked at the crowd. Everyone laughed.  
"Thank you so much for not putting me in the room next to theirs," Brooke laughed.  
"Wait? Who is in that room?" Lucas asked.  
"You guys, and us..." Nathan laughed.  
"I guess you guys will be giving them a run for their money, then," Luke laughed.  
"What?" Brooke asked.  
"Last weekend, when mom, Deb, and my little sister Kaci were out here, they woke Kaci up one night and she went into their bathroom and started screaming at Nathan for hurting Haley..." Lucas laughed.

Everyone started laughing.

"I swear, Nathan doesn't know how to keep it quiet," Haley laughed through embarassment.  
"Must be a Scott thing," Mac added.  
"Hey!" Lucas yelled.  
"Yeah, Kaci told us about you two," Nathan laughed.  
"Hey you guys, remember the time at Rachels cabin, Luke and I thought we'd be sneaky and do it in the hot tub while everyone was sleeping?" Brooke laughed.  
"Yeah," Haley started giggling, "except both of you were soooo loud, it woke all of us up and when we went outside to see what the noise was, we all saw some position that had never even been invented before."  
"Seriously, what was that?" Nathan asked laughing.  
"Remember the look on Pete from Fall Out Boy's face? He was mortified!" Haley laughed.  
"No, that face was a turned on face..." Brooke laughed. She glanced over at Lucas and he grinned at her. She winked at him. Mac saw the looks between them and stood up and stormed out of the room.

"I'm really sorry, Lucas," Brooke tried to apologize as Lucas stood up to leave the room.  
"It's not your fault, pretty girl. I'll be back in a little bit," Lucas smiled.  
"Well, we're gonna head to bed," Nathan stood up, helping Haley up also.  
"Yeah, I'm exhausted," Haley winked at her husband. He grabbed her hand and practically ran down the hall to their room. Brooke realized she was all alone, so she stood up and headed towards her room.

TBC! Peyton will be arriving soon! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far!


	4. Lies and Alibis

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews... I love all the input you're all giving me. I promise you guys won't be disappointed. :)**

Chapter 4: Lies and Alibis

"Hey Brooke," Nathan yawned as he walked into his kitchen, "you're up awfully early."  
"So are you," Brooke replied as she stirred her coffee.  
"What's up with the outfit?" Nathan asked as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.  
"Interview with Jackson Bishop..." Brooke started.  
"You mean that designer guy?" Nathan asked.  
"The one and only. He wants to form a partnership," Brooke smiled.  
"Wow, that'd be awesome. Haley would love it if you moved out here."  
"I know... Nathan, I need to ask you something..." Brooke started.  
"What's up?"  
"Are you and Haley happy?"  
"What kind of question is that?" Nathan asked.  
"Maybe it's not my place, but yesterday you seemed so hot and cold with her and she's so lonely," Brooke spoke as she took a seat next to him.  
"Haley and I are wonderful. We don't fight, ever. We're going to be bringing a baby into the world in a few months... Things couldn't be better," Nathan said as he looked her straight in the eye.  
"Okay," Brooke said almost convinced.

"If this is about last night... That girl, it was nothing. You have my word," Nathan spoke as he walked back into the kitchen to put his bowl in the sink. "I promise."

Brooke smiled and nodded her head as she walked Nathan walk back to his bedroom.

A few hours later, Haley was sitting on the couch writing lyrics in her journal and humming to herself. Mac walked in and plopped down beside her.

"Hey," Haley smiled, hardly looking up.  
"Hey yourself," Mac replied as she sighed. Haley looked up and noticed that the girl seemed very troubled.  
"Want to talk about it?" Haley asked as she closed her journal.  
"Me and Lucas are still fighting... where did he go anyway?" Mac asked.  
"He and Nathan went for a jog. They should be back anytime... So what is it that has you so upset?"  
"Brooke. I know all about her. Lucas has told me everything..."

"Well, then you know that Brooke is not a threat to you... If anyone is, it's Peyton," Haley joked. But it wasn't funny.  
"You guys all have so much history..."  
"Yeah, but we also have a lot of issues. Most of which we haven't even started to try and resolve."

"Sometimes I wish I had never met Lucas..." Mac admitted.  
"Whoa, sweetie," Haley started as she put her arm around the girl, "talk to me... this sounds like it's a lot deeper than what happened with Brooke last night."  
"Well, you know him... He's just so incredibly charming. You can't help but fall in love with him," Mac sighed.  
"Then what's the problem?" Haley asked curiously.  
"Lucas only proposed because I'm pregnant..."

"So... he's a good guy, you know that."  
"I don't want him to marry me just because I'm pregnant. I need to know that he feels about me, the way he felt for Brooke and Peyton..." Mac sighed as tears began to fall down her cheeks.  
"Mac, I haven't talked to Lucas in a very long time, but I know that he would never just propose to someone if he didn't really care about them. Baby or not. And who cares about Brooke and Peyton. That was a long time ago. It obviously didn't work out with them then, it won't work out with them now. So, you should stop stressing out so much, it's not good for the baby," Haley spoke as she hugged her new friend.  
"But what if, Haley? Then what?" Mac asked as she wiped her tears away.  
"I don't know... you just need to have faith in what you and Lucas share. You should really talk to him about everything you're feeling. Lucas will make you feel so much better. He's really good at that," Haley smiled. Mac smiled back. Just then, Lucas and Nathan walked in, their clothes soaked from sweat.

"Hey baby! How was your jog?" Haley grinned as she ran and jumped in her husband's arms.  
"Not as much fun as the jogs we used to have," Nathan winked as he leaned down and kissed her.  
"Haley, jogging? I have to see it to believe it," Lucas laughed as he walked over to Mac and kissed the top of her head.  
"It wasn't exactly the jogging, we were talking about," Nathan laughed as Haley playfully hit him in the shoulder. Lucas just shook his head.  
"Hey honey, do you think that maybe we could talk for a few minutes?" Mac asked.  
"Sure, you wanna talk while I grab a shower. I promised Mouth I'd meet him at this sports bar downtown. You should come. Rach will probably be there too..." Lucas smiled at his fiance.  
"Nah, it's okay. Maybe we can talk later tonight. I'd actually rather go shopping while I'm here," Mac forced a smile on her face.  
"You know, I think I'll join you," Haley smiled as she grabbed her purse from the coffee table.  
"Are you sure you guys will be okay? I mean two pregnant women shopping by themselves?" Lucas asked.  
"We'll be fine. We're big girls, Luke," Mac laughed.  
"Hey honey, what are your plans today?" Haley asked Nathan before heading out the door.  
"I have practice in a couple hours. I'll call you," Nathan kissed Haley one more time before the girls were out the door.

"Miss Davis? I'm so glad you finally agreed to meet with me," a very stylish, tall, broad man grinned as he sat down at the table. The man was none other than Jackson Bishop. Brooke had showed up to his office first thing that morning but his assistant imformed her that his plane from Europe had been delayed so Brooke spent the morning checking out all the great boutiques L.A. had to offer.

"I just figured that since I was already out here, now would be the perfect opportunity." Brooke grinned. This man was so handsome.  
"I'm really sorry about this morning, I hope you weren't too upset," Jackson smiled at the cute, brunette.  
"Are you kidding? It gave me time to check out all the great stores down Rodeo Drive... the friends I'm here visiting don't really care for fashion the way I do." Brooke couldn't help but smile. This was like a dream come true.  
"What are your friends names again?" Jackson asked curiously.  
"Haley and Nathan Scott..."  
"Ah, the star of the Lakers," Jackson smiled.  
"You know of him?" Brooke asked excited.  
"Are you kidding? Everyone knows of him. You know, maybe we could get him to model for us sometime," Jackson spoke as he sipped his water.  
"I doubt it. Nathan's not really into that kind of stuff," Brooke laughed nervously now wondering if Jackson was gay. He picked up on it immediately.  
"I'm not gay, Brooke," Jackson laughed.  
"What? I...I never thought you were," Brooke blushed.  
"I just think Nathan could be the face of our new line..."  
"Our line?" Brooke squealed.  
"Well, you are going to be my partner, aren't you?" Jackson grinned.  
"Definitely, where do I sign?" Brooke could hardly contain herself.

"Hey Luke! Where's the future Mrs?" Rachel asked as she sipped her beer.  
"She and Haley wanted to go shopping... Where's Mouth?" Lucas asked as he sat down in the booth.  
"Bathroom," Rachel replied.  
"L.A. is pretty awesome, isn't it?" Lucas asked trying to make small talk.  
"Definitely. Not as awesome as New York though..." Rachel laughed.  
"Hey Luke," Mouth stuck his hand out to slap Luke's as he sat down next to his girlfriend. "Where's Mac?"  
"Shopping with Haley," Lucas answered before ordering a soda from the waitress.  
"She's really pretty," Rachel smiled.  
"Yeah, and she's nice," Lucas replied.  
"Nice is good... not quite the best word to describe a future wife," Mouth laughed.  
"We're happy. Isn't that the most important thing?" Lucas asked.  
"Happy is a big part of it... Do you love her?" Mouth asked.  
"I do," Lucas smiled.  
"But... she's no Peyton or Brooke?" Rachel asked eagerly.  
"They're all very different," Lucas tried to explain.  
"Brooke's lookin pretty great, isn't she?" Rachel teased.  
"Brooke always looked great," Lucas laughed shaking his head and chugging his soda.

Peyton wandered to the luggage claim of LAX. She had gotten to L.A. 5 hours early and didn't have the chance to call anyone. She waited for what felt like ever watching the bags go by and when she finally saw hers she bumped past a tall, dark haired guy hugging some blonde girl.

"Sorry, just need my bag," Peyton spoke not looking up.  
"Peyton?" Nathan asked.  
"Nathan, what are you doing? Who is that?" Peyton asked.  
"This is Aubrey. She's one of the Laker Girls," Nathan smiled.  
"Okay, but why are you here?" Peyton repeated.  
"She needed a lift home. She's been in Dallas," Nathan responded as if it wasn't a big deal.  
"Haley doesn't mind?" Peyton asked curiously.  
"Not at all. So, why don't I go ahead and give you a lift back to our place too," Nathan smiled. Peyton was very confused. Something felt so wrong.


	5. Friends?

**Chapter 5: Friends?**

"So, let me get this straight," Lucas was feeling pretty buzzed at this point, "you think Nathan is cheating on Haley?"  
"Shh! Nathan's a big star, there could be tabloid people everywhere," Rachel hissed.  
"You guys are crazy," Lucas laughed as he shook his head.  
"I don't know, somethings up Luke. Haley is our friend, we have to find out for her," Mouth reasoned with Lucas as they sat in the cab on the way back to the Scott Mansion.  
"And Brooke thinks this too?" Lucas asked.  
"Didn't he used to be a big player before Haley?" Rachel asked.  
Mouth nodded.  
"That was before Haley though..." Lucas stuck up for his brother.  
"A lepord doesn't change its spots. Wake up from this fairytale land you think we all live in. This is the real world. Guys cheat on their wives everyday," Rachel spoke.  
"Not Nathan. Not with Haley pregnant with his baby," Lucas shook his head.  
"Talk to him, Luke. Please?" Rachel begged.  
"I don't know. I think we should just mind our own business. Isn't that what happened to all of us the first time?" Lucas asked.  
"No, it happened to you and Haley. Not the rest of us," Mouth pointed out.  
"Fine, but I'm telling you this is going to be awful," Lucas warned as they all climbed out of the cab.

Haley and Mac had spent hours shopping and their feet were killing them. They were both relieved to be back at the house with their feet propped up among all the bags of baby things.

"Haley, I feel like you and I have become much closer today," Mac started.  
"We have," Haley grinned, "I'm glad Lucas has found someone like you."  
"Well, can I be honest with you about something?" Mac asked.  
"Yeah, please do," Haley pleaded.  
"I'm not sure if Lucas is the father of my baby..." Mac looked down at her hands as she spoke.  
"What?!" Haley asked.  
"Please don't tell him, it's just things haven't been as wonderful as everyone thinks they've been. He's not over those girls, he never has been..."  
"You're kidding, right? You can't let Lucas think he's the father if he's not. That's not fair!" Haley cried just as Brooke walked in. Her face dropped.  
"What did you just say?" Brooke asked.  
"Nothing..." Mac said as she ran out of the room. Brooke shot a look at Haley.  
"Please tell me that I didn't hear what I think I just heard," Brooke whispered.  
"I can't do that. Lucas might not be her babies father," Haley said in amazement.  
"That bitch," Brooke hissed.  
"Who?" Lucas asked as he stumbled into the room, followed by Rachel and Mouth.  
"This girl I met today," Brooke lied.  
"How was the meeting?" Haley asked changing the subject.  
"I'm a partner!" Brooke squealed.  
"Congratulations!" Haley and Rachel hugged their friend.  
"Yup, Davis-Bishop designs, it's official..." Brooke grinned.  
"Wow, so I guess you'll be moving out here," Mouth started.  
"Yeah, hopefully close to Nathan and Hales! It was the strangest thing though... Jackson really wants Nathan to model our mens line..." Brooke looked at Haley with a weird expression.  
"Is he gay?" Haley asked.  
"No, I mean he says hes not..."  
"What's he like?" Rachel asked.  
"Hot! So hot!" Brooke smiled.  
"Who's hot?" Peyton asked as she walked in behind Nathan.  
"Peyton!" Haley ran and hugged her old friend. Everyone else just stared at her.  
"Well hello to you guys to!" Peyton laughed. Brooke walked over and hugged her former best friend.  
"You look great Peyton," Brooke smiled.  
"Thanks. Married life does it to you," Peyton smiled.  
"Married?" Lucas asked.  
"Yeah, 4 years now," Peyton answered, "Hey Luke, it's been awhile."  
"Who's the lucky guy? Do we know him?" Rachel asked.  
"Jake Jagelski," Nathan added.  
"Yeah, its great," Peyton smiled, "and as much as I'd love to catch up with you all, is there a room I can put things in?"  
"Yeah, follow me," Haley grinned as she linked her arm into Peyton's and led her down the hall.

"She has a son, too," Nathan spoke up to end the silence.  
"Really?" Brooke asked. "And she still looks like that? That bitch!"  
"Hey guys," Nathan started, "I know you all came a long way to see us, but I was hoping that maybe you wouldn't mind keeping yourselves busy tonight? I'd like to be alone with my wife... It's kind of a ritual for us, the night before a home game. My lucky charm, I guess you could say..."  
"And you guys thought he was cheating on her!" Lucas laughed.  
"What?" Nathan asked.  
"It's nothing really, Nate. I told them to drop it," Lucas spoke.  
"I've never cheated on Haley. Ever," Nathan spoke angrily, "Why don't you all just get a life and stop trying to ruin ours."  
Nathan stormed out the door. They all just let him go. Peyton and Haley came back.  
"Where'd Nathan go?" Haley asked.  
"For a walk," Mouth replied.  
"So, what are the big plans tonight?" Peyton asked.  
"How about me, you, Mouth, Brooke, Lucas and Mac go out to dinner and do some sightseeing?" Rachel smiled.  
"What about me and Nathan?" Haley asked.  
"He's requested to have you alone tonight," Brooke winked at her.  
"Yeah, something about his lucky charm..." Lucas stated confused.  
"Ah, yeah, you guys better stay gone tonight," Haley laughed.  
"Ew, are you trying to warn us about something?" Brooke asked.  
"Um, yeah, basically," Haley laughed, "Lucas, can I talk to you for a second?"  
"Yeah, come on..." Lucas replied.

He held the door open for Haley and they walked out to the basketball court in their backyard. Haley sat on the bench.

"Listen, we've been avoiding everything that happened all those years ago," Haley started.  
"It's in the past..." Lucas interrupted as he sat down beside her.  
"We were best friends," Haley looked into his eyes.  
"Nothings changed," he replied.  
"6 years have changed everything between all of us. Maybe we're all to naive to realize it, but none of really know eachother that well anymore."  
"You chose your husbands side, that's what a wife is supposed to do," Lucas spoke.  
"Maybe, but you have to understand. That was the hardest time in my life. I had just lost my baby because of something my husband did."  
"We all make mistakes Haley."  
"I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry that I turned against you... For some reason it was easier to do that than to turn on my husband. I'm so sorry," Haley started crying as Luke put his arm around her to comfort her.  
"Shh, Haley. It's okay. It's the past. Let's all just move on and agree to keep out of eachother's business as much as possible and always be honest with one another," Lucas smiled.  
"What if being honest with someone constitutes as getting involved in their business?" Haley asked.  
"I guess it's you're own judgement then... What's up Haley?" Lucas asked.  
"You need to talk to Mac," Haley simply stated.  
"I almost forgot she was here... Where is she?" Lucas asked.  
"Your room," Haley answered. He kissed Haley on the head and ran back inside.

**Author's Note: Sorry so short. More tomorrow, I have so many ideas it's killing me trying to get them all out for you guys! **


	6. Back to Basics

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the support, as always. It makes writing that much more fun for me!**

Chapter 6: Back to Basics

"Haley?" Lucas knocked on Haley's door. Haley opened her bedroom door.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Haley asked her brother in law.  
"Mac's gone... Did she say anything to you about going home?" Lucas asked.  
"No, she never said anything about leaving..." Haley replied.  
"Haley, tell whoever is out there to go away," Nathan called from the bathroom.  
"One second, sweetie," Haley called back as she stepped into the hall, closing her door behind her.  
"Look at this," Lucas spoke as he handed Haley a piece of paper.

_Lucas,  
There was an emergency at home with my mom. I'm catching the next flight back to North Carolina. Don't worry, I want you to stay here and enjoy your time with your friends. I'll call you when I land. I love you._

Mackenzie

"I'm sure she'll call you, it'll be okay," Haley tried to reason with her friend.  
"I tried to catch her at the aiport, but I was too late," Lucas shook his head.

"Haley, seriously," Nathan said a little annoyed as he opened his bedroom door, wearing only a pair of boxers.  
"Oh, tonight, you guys wanted to be alone... I'm so sorry," Lucas apologized as he turned to walk away.  
"Mac left," Haley whispered to Nathan.  
"Luke, wait up!" Nathan called as he followed his brother down the hall and out of the house.  
"I'm really sorry Nathan, I had forgotten," Lucas apologized again.  
"You wanna talk about it?" Nathan asked.  
"Not really, besides, you and Haley need your night alone. It's one of those lucky things before a game, right?"  
"Yeah, but we have all night for that..." Nathan argued.  
"It's okay, really. I'll just call Mouth and find out where everyone is... Oh, and Nathan, I'm really sorry about everyone accusing you of cheating on Haley. We were all out of line," Lucas apologized.  
"It's alright. Shit happens. I just thought you guys understood what Haley and I have together. It's solid, ya know?"  
"Yeah, it is. We can all only wish to be so lucky," Lucas smiled as his brother as he walked down the driveway, pulling his cell phone out to call his friends.

Nathan walks back inside. Haley's waiting for him on the couch.

"Is he okay?" Haley asked.  
"Yeah, he'll be okay... Now, where were we?" Nathan grinned as he scooped his wife up and carried her back to their bedroom. Candles were lit all over the room. It was beautiful. He gently layed her down on the bed.

"I love you, so much," Nathan breathed heavily as he kissed her.

"I love you too... but wait, you know the rules," Haley smirked.  
"Ugh, movie first... What will it be tonight?" Nathan asked as he rolled over to his side of the bed.  
"Hmm, something romantic... _The Lake House_?" Haley grinned at her husband.  
"Yeah, okay," Nathan agreed as he stood to set the DVD player up. He loved these pre game nights with Haley. It started out as a night where they would do nothing but be together, the whole night. But the first night they had watched the Notebook first and ever since then, they repeated the ritual every time Nathan had a home game. And every home game, Nathan played the best game of his life. It was tradition.  
"How many times have we seen this movie?" Haley asked her husband.  
"It's been a couple years, but I actually really like it," Nathan laughed.  
"The house is quiet," Haley giggled.  
"It's kinda nice after the last coupld days," Nathan smiled as he sat back on the bed, wrapping his arm around Haley.  
"It's nice having you here, too..." Haley smiled.  
"Seasons almost over and then you'll be stuck with me every second of everyday," Nathan playfully started tickling her. He let his hand drop to her belly.  
"Can you believe we're actually going to be having a baby with us soon," Nathan grinned as he kissed her belly.  
"I know... everything is finally coming into place, just how we always dreamed."  
"Except your music... Are you really finished performing? Haley, that always made you happier than anything..." Nathan spoke.  
"No, you make me happier than anything. Our baby makes me happier than anything... and having our friends here, makes me happy too," Haley smiled as she put her hand over her husbands.  
"You know, we've all changed, but at the same time it feels like we're all the same," Nathan sighed.  
"Not exactly... Look at Rachel and Mouth. Who would have ever seen that coming?" Haley laughed.  
"Yeah, Rachel has been really nice," Nathan agreed.  
"And Peyton is a mom, I would have never guessed that," Haley smiled.  
"Me either... Well, I could have seen it if she had stayed with Lucas. He's going to be a great dad," Nathan smiled.  
"Yeah..." Haley spoke hesitantly.  
"What's wrong?" Nathan asked.  
"If I tell you something, promise me, you won't say anything."  
"I swear, Haley," Nathan looked concerned.  
"Mac isn't sure that the baby is Lucas's."  
"What? And you haven't told him?" Nathan asked with huge eyes.  
"Part of that whole mind your own business thing we all agreed on," Haley sighed. She could tell Nathan was disappointed.  
"But Haley..." Nathan started.  
"It's not my place, Mac will tell him," Haley pleaded.  
"That's why she left. She told you and she panicked."  
"And Brooke heard too," Haley commented.  
"Brooke will tell him for sure. You saw the way they were flirting..."  
"Maybe, I just don't want to lose Luke again. We need him around," Haley begged.  
"I won't say anything, Haley. You have my word," Nathan kissed his wife.  
"Thank you," she kissed him back and before they knew it, neither were watching the movie anymore.

"Lucas, you made it!" Brooke squealed from the bed in Rachel and Mouth's hotel room. Lucas looked around and saw half empty liquor bottles all over the place. Rachel was sitting at a table eating some kind of take out while Mouth was typing steadily on his laptop beside her. He noticed Peyton sitting out on the balcony.

"Where's Mac?" Rachel asked.  
"She had some things to take care of back home," Lucas sighed as he sat down in a chair.  
"You wanna take a shot with me?" Brooke asked as she ran over to the table, grabbing two empty shot glasses.  
"Sure, why not," Lucas agreed as he poured the remainder of the tequila into the glasses.  
"Here's to us," Brooke grinned. They hit glasses and took the shot. Peyton walked in.  
"Hey," Peyton smiled.  
"Hey yourself," Lucas smiled back.  
"So this isn't quite what I imagined when I planned on coming here," Peyton laughed.  
"What do you mean?" Brooke asked.  
"I thought we'd be spending time with Haley and Nathan... You know the couple that makes the rest of us believe in love," Peyton laughed.  
"Yeah, they seem pretty solid," Lucas agreed, "What about you and Jake?"  
"Things are great. Not perfect, but really what marriage is?" Peyton asked.  
"None, I guess," Brooke chimed in.  
"I don't care what Nathan says, I think he's cheating on her," Rachel added.  
"No, he's not," Mouth glared at her.  
"I don't know... I saw something today at the airport..." Peyton started. Everyones eyes got really big.  
"Do tell," Rachel encouraged her.  
"My flight got here really early and I never called Haley or Nathan to tell them but Nathan was at the airport... and he wasn't with Haley," Peyton sighed.  
"Well, who was he there with?" Lucas asked confused.  
"Some blonde girl... Aubrey was her name, he said Haley didn't have a problem with it," Peyton shrugged her shoulders.  
"And you actually believed him?" Brooke asked.  
"Well, how was I supposed to know. I haven't talked to the people in 6 years..." Peyton said defensively.  
"Nathan wouldn't lie about cheating on her... He just wouldn't," Lucas shook his head.  
"Nathan isn't perfect," Brooke agreed.  
"I have to wonder though, I mean this Aubrey girl would have to be really good... Nathan wouldn't even cheat on Hales with me," Rachel remembered. Brooke threw a pillow at Rachel. They started laughing.  
"Well, we need to promise to keep this to ourselves until we actually catch Nathan doing something... agreed?" Lucas asked. Everyone nodded.  
"Think they'll slip up at the game?" Peyton asked.  
"What do you mean?" Mouth asked.  
"Aubrey is a Lakers girl..." Peyton added.  
"Nice to know," Brooke grinned as she thought to herself.  
"What? What are you going to do?" Lucas asked.  
"I'm just going to introduce myself to the skany husband thief!" Brooke hissed as she layed back on the bed.  
****


	7. The Game

****

Chapter 7: The Game

"Haley, you made it," a very thin, tall, red headed woman smiled towards Haley as she made her way to her seat.

"Hey Tanzy," Haley smiled as she hugged the other woman.

"Lots of company tonight, I see," Tanzy nodded at Haley's friends.

"Best friends," Haley grinned, "we all went to high school together in North Carolina. Guys, this is Tanzy Jenkins, her husband is Micah Jenkins..."

"He's awesome," Lucas grinned, "you think, I could maybe meet him?"

"Sure, usually everyone goes out after the game. What's your name?" Tanzy asked.

"Lucas Scott. I'm Nathan's brother."

"Pleasure to meet you, Lucas," Tanzy smiled at him. Brooke rolled her eyes.

The game started and Nathan was playing as great as usual. Haley needed a bathroom break, so Mouth agreed to walk with her.

"Look," Peyton pointed at a blonde, dancing on the sidelines, "that's her. That's Aubrey."

"Homewrecker!" Brooke spat.

"She's good," Lucas commented.

"Everytime Nate makes a shot she cheers like crazy," Rachel pointed out.

"She's supposed to," Peyton rolled her eyes, "you were a cheerleader, remember?"

Lucas and Brooke laughed as Haley and Mouth made their way back down to their seats.

"Haley, I heard the great news about the baby, Congratulations," Tanzy smiled at her friend.

"Thanks. How are Maddie and Matthew?" Haley asked.

"Great. Micah enrolled them in soccer, so that will keep us busy in the off season. Nothing like twins to run you crazy," Tanzy laughed.

"Twins?" Brooke asked in shock.

"What she means, is that you look great," Rachel added.

"Thanks, my trainer is amazing. If you stick around long enough, I'll hook you up with him," Tanzy offered.

"Actually, my boyfriend and I will be heading back to New York tomorrow, but Brooke just became partners with Jackson Bishop so she'll be out here a lot," Rachel winked at Brooke. Brooke noticed Haley waving at someone. She tried to see who it was.

"Who were you waiving at Haley?" Brooke asked.

"Aubrey, she's one of the Lakers girls. She's really sweet," Haley smiled. Peyton almost choked on her popcorn.

"She watches our kids sometimes," Tanzy added, "great girl."

The rest of the game went off without a hitch. The Lakers had won yet again over the Atlanta Hawks. Haley was dancing around in the stands when her face went blank.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked.

"I have to pee every 10 minutes," Haley complained with a hint of nervous laughter.

"I'll go with you," Lucas offered.

"Nah, you go meet Micah Jenkins. I know how excited you were," Haley smiled. Rachel shot a look to Mouth.

"I'll walk with you, Hales," Mouth offered. She nodded as they walked back up the stairs. Brooke, Peyton and Rachel made a dash to the hallway where the players came out after the game. They spotted Aubrey walking out talking to another Lakers girl. Rachel walked over to her, the other girls a few steps behind.

"Excuse me," Rachel interrupted.

"Hi, did you want an autograph or something?" Aubrey asked.

"No, I want you to back off of my friend's husband. Got it?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aubrey spoke confused.

"You're just a homewrecker! Admit it!" Brooke yelled.

"What?" Aubrey cried.

"Don't play innocent, admit it," Peyton encouraged her.

"I'm not even seeing anyone," Aubrey was hysterical at this point.

"Aubrey, what's wrong?" Haley asked as she walked over with Mouth.

"These girls called me a homewrecker," Aubrey cried.

"What? You're not even dating anyone... Brooke, what's going on?" Haley asked as she put her arm around the girl.

"I don't know," Brooke lied.

"We've seen her with Nathan acting way too friendly," Peyton stepped up.

"You guys," Haley laughed, "this is Nathan's cousin, Aubrey Lee. Her dad is Deb's older brother, John."

"Deb has another brother besides Coop?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, John... I thought you guys knew Aubrey," Haley was still laughing when Nathan and Lucas walked over.

"Aubrey, what's wrong?" Nathan asked with concern.

"Nothing," Haley answered, "our friends can just be intimidating."

"Hey Luke, remember I told you about my Uncle John?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, you said he was pretty cool," Lucas answered not understanding the situation.

"This is his oldest daughter, Aubrey. She's pretty much the coolest cousin ever and when she found out I was playing for the Lakers, she wanted to come out here and dance," Nathan smiled as he hugged his cousin.

"Aubrey, we're really sorry..." Peyton apologized.

"Do you think maybe we could just let this little incident slide?" Brooke requested.

"I just can't believe you guys thought she and Nathan were having an affair. You guys should know better," Haley laughed as she shook her head. Nathan glared at the girls.

"I mean, Nathan's from North Carolina... that stuff only happens in Alabama or something like that, right?" Aubrey tried to smile.

"Yeah," Brooke laughed, "you know, Aubrey, you have a great body..."

"Now you're gonna hit on the poor girl too?" Rachel asked jokingly.

"What I was saying is that Davis-Bishop needs a model..." Brooke grinned.

"Bishop? As in Jackson?" Aubrey asked.

"You bet your ass, I mean Jackson," Brooke smiled at Aubrey.

"He's so hot," Aubrey smiled, "I'd love to!"

Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley just laughed.

"Are you guys going to the after party?" Aubrey asked her cousin.

"It's up to Haley," Nathan smiled as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Yeah, a party sounds nice," Haley grinned.

"

**  
**  
****


	8. A Kiss

****

Chapter 8: A Kiss

"Hey Haley, Nathan... over here," Tanzy waived towards the table she and her husband, Micah were sitting at. Haley smiled as she and Nathan walked over holding hands. Lucas was already sitting with Micah talking about basketball.

"Hey Tanz, I don't think we're going to be staying too long," Nathan spoke as he sat down.

"Where are the rest of your friends?" Tanzy asked.

"Probably at the bar," Haley added.

"Nathan, your brother was telling me he used to be pretty good," Micah grinned at Nathan.

"Yeah, he was really good... He'd be playing pro if it weren't for his heart condition," Nathan added. Lucas smiled at his brother.

"Have you heard from Mac yet?" Haley asked Lucas, as she sipped her water. He just shook his head as Peyton and Brooke made their way to the table.

"Those bartenders are ridiculous," Brooke spat angrily.

"What'd they do?" Lucas asked curiously.

"They made her wait in line," Peyton laughed.

"Not just any line... A line of at least 100 people. I couldn't even bribe them," Brooke shook her head.

"Welcome to L.A." Tanzy laughed.

"Peyton, where's Aubrey?" Haley asked.

"She met some guy in line at the bar and I think they went to dance," Peyton spoke as she sipped her beer.

"So you guys really thought Aubrey was Nathan's lover?" Micah asked, laughing.

"Yeah, can we not talk about it," Brooke tried to change the subject.

"I love you guys for caring about me so much," Haley grinned at her friends. They just nodded.

"And having so much faith in me," Nathan added sarcastically.

"We're really sorry, Nathan," Peyton whispered.

"Where did Mouth and Rachel run off?" Lucas asked.

"Their hotel room, as usual," Brooke laughed.

"Well, I think me and Hales are gonna be going too..." Nathan spoke as he stood up.

"So soon?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, I really want to go for a walk," Haley smiled.

"But I barely feel like we've gotten to hang out since I've gotten here," Peyton complained.

"Tomorrow, you have me all day," Haley grinned as she hugged her friends.

"You guys don't mind us crashing back at your place tonight, do you?" Lucas asked.

"Nah, come on over," Nathan answered. With that he and Haley walked out of the club hand in hand.

"They're so cute," Tanzy smiled, "I've never seen a couple more in love than they are."

"Yeah," Peyton, Brooke and Lucas agreed.

"Well, Tanz, our babysitter is going to have to leave soon, we should probably be getting home too... Hey Lucas, you and Nathan should stop by the house tomorrow and shoot some hoops with me," Micah stood up.

"Yeah, that'd be great. I'll talk to Nate when we get home," Lucas nodded as he shook Micah's hand. Tanzy and Micah left.

"And then there were three," Peyton piped uncomfortably.

"Wasn't there always," Brooke sighed.

"You guys, all that stuff was a long time ago. We've all moved on, right?" Lucas asked.

"Right," Brooke replied.

"So, I didn't get to meet your fiance, Mac..." Peyton spoke.

"Yeah, she had to get back home," Lucas replied.

"Is she pretty?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, definitely..." Lucas smiled.

"Except that she's a liar," Brooke said under her breath.

"What did you just say?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing... it was nothing," Brooke lied.

"No, you said she was a liar... What am I missing here?" Lucas asked.

"Oh nothing. Just that Mac doesn't think you're her babies father," Brooke covered her mouth with her hand as soon as the words were out. Peyton's eyes got really big.

"Who told you that?" Lucas asked, visibly upset.

"I overheard her..." Brooke answered, "I'm really sorry Lucas."

"No, it's okay... I really need some air," Lucas stood and ran out the door.

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled.

"It slipped... Haley is going to kill me," Brooke hung her head.

"Wait, Haley knew?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, Mac told her... But Lucas and Haley had decided that everyone just needed to mind their own business, so she didn't tell him. She said Mac would tell him..."

"Oh no. This isn't good. Come on, we need to get back to the house," Peyton grabbed Brooke's arm and pulled her out of the club.

"Aubrey," Haley laughed, "your cousin, Aubrey... our friends are nuts."

"Yeah, I mean, even if you and I had never met and Aubrey wasn't my cousin, she would be the last person I would go for," Nathan laughed as he squeezed his wives hand as they walked along the sidewalk.

"Well, who would you go for?" Haley asked curiously.

"Hmm... Maybe someone like Brittany Snow," Nathan joked.

"Hey! I know you always had a crush on her, but did you really have to answer that question..."

"Well, I mean I could have said Brooke," Nathan laughed. Haley punched him in the arm.

"Okay, okay... At least I know you would never have a chance with Brittany Snow," Haley smiled.

"Who says?" Nathan joked.

"Yeah right, Nathan... She's a movie star."

"But I'm so sexy," Nathan grinned, "You know how sexy I am."

"Yes," Haley smiled, "Everyone knows how sexy you are."

"And I did marry a rock star," Nathan winked.

"I'm not a rock star anymore, babe. Just your wife..."

"My incredibly sexy wife," he leaned down to kiss her.

"You bring up my singing a lot... You really want me to tour, don't you?" Haley asked.

"I want what you want... Singing is a huge part of who you are..."

"Yeah, but being your wife is the biggest part and after everything that happened last time..."

"Haley, things are different this time. I support you 100."

"I'll think about it. After the baby, okay?" Haley smiled.

"Okay," Nathan agreed with a smile on his face.

"Okay, so no one is here yet," Brooke sighed after she and Peyton knocked on Nathan and Haley's front door.

"See at least in North Carolina, no one locked their doors," Peyton laughed.

"Where is Lucas? I'm such an idiot!" Brooke screamed.

"No you're not. It was an accident," Peyton tried to cheer her former best friend up.

"Can I ask you a question?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah."

"You loved Lucas, right?"

"Yeah, of course I did."

"What made you leave him for Jake?"

"What Jake and I have had is so different from everything Luke and I had."

"But what do you mean?" Brooke begged for more.

"I don't know. Lucas was always saving me. I loved him for that. He was my best friend. I loved him... It just took Jake coming back to realize that I wasn't in love with him... What's going on with you?"

"I've just really missed Lucas... more than I thought I did."

"Tell him how you feel. Stop being afraid and just talk to him," Peyton urged her friend.

"Like I can really do that after telling him about Mac."

"What about Mac?" Haley asked as she and Nathan walked up the stairs to the front door.

"Lucas hasn't heard from her," Peyton answered for her friend. Nathan shot Haley a look.

"Where is Luke?" Nathan asked.

"Don't know. Said he needed air," Brooke answered as Nathan unlocked the door and opened it for everyone.

"Hey Peyton, I'm about to go lay down... Wanna come catch up with me for a little bit?" Haley encouraged.

"What about Nate? It's pretty late." Peyton replied.

"It's cool. I usually play video games to relax after a game," Nathan smiled.

"Alright, come on Brooke," Peyton encouraged.

"No, that's okay, I'm pretty tired," Brooke replied as she walked down the hall to her room. Nathan plooped down on the couch and began playing some video game so Peyton followed Haley into her bedroom. Nathan's phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked without looking at the caller i.d. "Hey... You have to stop calling... You know I appreciate everything you've done for Haley's music... Yeah, and I'm sorry about that... Fine, tomorrow, meet me at Mike's pizza at noon. See ya."

Peyton walked into the living room and noticed something was bothering Nathan.

"What's up, Nathan?" Peyton asked as she sat down next to him.

"Oh, nothing... back so soon?" Nathan laughed.

"Yeah, as soon as Haley's head hit the pillow she was out," Peyton laughed.

"The pregnancy is wearing her out, I guess."

"Yeah, I was the same way," Peyton laughed as she pulled a picture of her son out from her wallet.

"He's cute," Nathan smiled.

"Yeah, he looks more like his daddy," Peyton smiled.

"You're happy, right?"

"Yeah, the happiest I've ever been."

"That's great. I'm happy for you."

"What about you and Hales?" Peyton asked.

"We're really good,' Nathan smiled.

"So then what's up with the mysterious phone calls?" Peyton asked.

"If I tell you, promise not to tell anyone, and promise not to think any less of me..."

"I promise... Just tell me you didn't cheat on Haley," Peyton looked serious.

"I haven't... Not technically... I mean this girl kissed me once, but it was nothing and I even pulled away from it... I just never told Hales and now this woman won't stop calling me."

"Just a kiss, huh?" Peyton asked.

"Just a kiss." Nathan replied.

****

"

**  
**  
****


	9. A Song is Sold

**A/N: As always thank you so much for the reviews. :)**

Disclaimer: This chapter, Haley sells a song to Carrie Underwood. "Don't Forget to Remember Me". Well, we all know this is my story and it's all fake and Carrie Underwood's song is her own.

Chapter 9: A Song is Sold

The next morning, Peyton made her way to the kitchen. Somebody was cooking something and it smelled delicious. Peyton smiled to herself when she saw Nathan in the kitchen wearing an apron.

"So, you cook?" Peyton asked with a laugh.

"I do when there's a reason to celebrate," Nathan smiled.

"Celebrate? What am I missing?" Peyton asked.

"You're just gonna have to wait like everyone else," Nathan handed Peyton a stack of plates, "mind setting the table?"

"Um, sure... Listen, Nathan, about what you told me last night..."

"Just forget it, okay? I'm going to talk to Haley about it tonight," Nathan was focused on the pancakes he was cooking.

"Yum, something smells delicious," Brooke walked into the kitchen yawning.

"Good morning, Brooke. Mind checking on Haley and Lucas?" Nathan asked.

"Did Lucas come home last night?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, he's in my room talking to Haley," Nathan replied.

Brooke grabbed a cup of coffee and walked towards Nathan's room. She listened at the door.

"You knew about Mac, didn't you?" Lucas asked Haley.

"She told me right before she left... I didn't feel like it was my place to say anything," Haley answered.

"So, yet again, we lied to each other..."

"Lucas, we had just promised to mind our own business. Besides, there is still a chance the baby is yours," Haley encouraged.

"True. But the fact that there's a chance that it isn't, makes all the difference in the world."

"I'm really sorry Lucas, please don't be mad at me. We just got over everything from last time..."

"It's okay, Haley... I'm not mad at you," Lucas leaned over and hugged his friend. Brooke knocked on the door.

"Hey you guys, something really strange is happening... Nathan is in the kitchen with an apron on," Brooke laughed.

"Yeah, I think I need to see that to believe it," Lucas laughed as he stood up to walk out of the room. Haley went into her bathroom.

"Lucas, I'm really sorry about last night," Brooke stopped him from going any further.

"It's okay... I thought about everything really hard last night and even if the baby does turn out to be mine, I'm not going to be with Mac. I'll be there for the baby through everything but I didn't really love Mac..." Lucas looked into Brooke's eyes.

"Not like you loved Peyton, right?" Brooke asked.

"I loved Peyton... what I was going to say was not like I loved you, pretty girl," Lucas took his hand and lifted Brooke's chin towards his face. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Haley opened her bedroom door.

"Whoa! Brooke, Lucas! I'm so sorry," Haley closed the door again.

"It's okay, Hales, you can come out now," Lucas grinned.

"No, no you can't," Brooke smiled as she threw her arms around Lucas and kissed him harder. Haley opened the door anyway and walked around the two towards the kitchen.

"Warning, do not go down the hall," Haley laughed, "there's some serious making out going on."

"Brooke and Luke?" Peyton asked.

"Oh yeah," Haley laughed, "Hey honey." She leaned up and kissed Nathan.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" Nathan asked.

"Pretty great after you woke me up at 4 in the morning..."

"Best part of married life, getting sex when ever you feel like it," Nathan grinned.

"Yeah, yeah... just wait til the baby comes. See how much sex you'll be getting then," Haley laughed.

"Oh, you'll see. I told you Haley. I'm the most irresistable man on the planet..."

"Gah," Haley grinned, "you're so sexy when you get like that." She smacked him on the butt and went to sit in the dining room with Peyton.

"So, Rachel and Mouth are going home tonight..." Peyton spoke up.

"Yeah, she called last night and said they'd come by this afternoon on their way out," Haley answered. Brooke and Lucas walked into the dining room and sat down beside eachother.

"So, what's this all about anyway?" Lucas asked. Haley shrugged.

"Nathan got a phone call this morning and he said we needed to celebrate," Haley replied. Nathan walked in carrying plates of pancakes, bacon and eggs. He had taken off the apron.

"Oh, honey, you shouldn't have…" Lucas laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Just everybody dig in." Nathan smiled.

"So, are you going to tell us what happened?" Haley asked as Nathan sat down beside her.

"Well… Haley's agent called this morning and Carrie Underwood is buying one of her songs!" Nathan grinned.

"What?!" Haley asked.

"Yeah, you get to meet her next week!" Nathan kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Wow! Haley, that's awesome!" Peyton smiled.

"Yeah, congratulations!" Brooke grinned.

"I can't believe it… She's so big!" Haley exclaimed.

"You deserve it Hales!" Lucas smiled at Haley. Everyone started eating as Haley just sat their in shock. So far this was the biggest name to want any of her songs.

"Haley, you should sing us the song…" Brooke encouraged as she ran to get Haley's guitar. Haley took it from her and began to play.

_18 years have come and gone  
For momma they flew by  
But for me they just drug on  
We were loading up that Chevy  
Both tryin' not to cry  
Momma kept on talking  
Putting off good-bye  
Then she took my hand and said  
"Baby don't forget:_

Before you hit the highway  
You better stop for gas  
There's a 50 in the ashtray  
In case you run short on cash  
Here's a map and here's a Bible  
If you ever lose your way

Just one more thing before you leave  
Don't forget to remember me"

This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home  
and those bills there on the counter  
Remind me I'm on my own  
And just like every Sunday I called momma up last night  
And even when it's not, I tell her everything's all right  
Before we hung up I said  
"Hey momma, don't forget:

to tell my baby sister I'll see her in the fall  
And tell me-maw that I miss her  
Yeah, I should give her a call  
And make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl  
Yeah I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be  
Don't forget to remember me"

Tonight I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray  
I haven't done this in a while  
So I don't know what to say but  
Lord, I feel so small sometimes in this big ol' place  
I know there are more important things, but  
Don't forget to remember me  
Don't forget to remember me

"That was beautiful!" Peyton grinned.

"Thanks, I have a lot of time to work on lyrics when Nathan's on the road," Haley smiled at her friends. Nathan kissed his wife hard on the lips.

After breakfast, Nathan got in his SUV and left for downtown to run some errands. Brooke had another meeting with Jackson Bishop, leaving Haley, Peyton and Lucas all alone in the house.

"I have an idea," Peyton grinned, "instead of sitting on the couch all day being lazy, we can start painting the babies room!"

"That's a great idea… but we don't even know what the baby is yet…" Haley sighed.

"That's okay. Let me show you some stuff on the internet. There are so many different color schemes we can use that are uni-sex," Peyton smiled as she flipped her laptop open.

After an hour, they all agreed on one and the girls sent Lucas to pick up paint. Lucas was walking down the street when he saw Nathan's SUV parked outside a café. He looked through the window and noticed Nathan sitting with a woman that he had never seen before. Lucas's phone rang.

"Hello?" Lucas said into the phone.

"Lucas, it's me, Mac… I'm sorry I'm just now calling…" Mac spoke.

"Mac… You just left."

"I know and I'm so sorry. There's something you need to know…"

"I already know. You don't think the baby is mine. That's pretty shitty, don't you think?" Lucas asked a little hurt.

"Lucas there was a chance that the baby wasn't yours… Remember Colin?"

"Your ex boyfriend? You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm really sorry, Lucas. Please don't be mad," Mac pleaded.

"Mad? You lied to me, Mac. Everything was a lie."

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore… I lost the baby," Mac cried.

"What? What happened?" Lucas asked concerned.

"I, uh, don't know. I woke up in the middle of the night with really bad cramps and there was blood everywhere…"

"I'm so sorry, Mac."

"It's okay. I'm okay. My mom is taking care of me… She made me realize that maybe it was for the best. A baby shouldn't be brought into the world with that uncertainty."

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to call me."

"I won't… I know this isn't fair for me to ask, but when are you coming home?" Mac asked.

"I don't know. There's a lot going on here."

"Okay. Well just be safe. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah. Talk to ya later." Lucas hung up the phone. He turned back to look in the window and saw that Nathan and the girl were gone.

"Lucas, what the hell?" Nathan asked sternly.

"I'm sorry, man. Haley sent me down this way to get some paint for the babies room and I saw your car…"

"So, you took it upon yourself to snoop. Catch me in the act?" Nathan asked.

"Who was that girl?" Lucas asked.

"Madison Kennedy. Her father is responsible for Haley's song being sold…"

"Listen, whatever you're doing… It needs to stop," Lucas spoke.

"I'm not doing anything. Mind your own business, for once Luke. Remember what happened last time? Haley chose me over you. She'll do it again," Nathan said as he got in his car and drove away.


	10. Pictures

**Author's note: Today, I'm pretty bored and I have another amazing story planned out for Nathan and Haley so I'm going to get as many chapters of this story published as possible! Wish me luck:)**

Chapter 10: Pictures

"Lucas, what the hell took you so long?" Haley asked as she and Peyton stood up from the floor of the nursery.

"Mac called…" Lucas replied as he set the buckets of paint down on the plastic Haley spread out.

"And?" Peyton urged him to continue.

"And, she had a miscarriage, so I guess we'll never know," Lucas answered.

"I'm sorry, Luke." Haley hugged him.

"If you're not up to painting… we'll understand. Rachel and Mouth are on their way here, so they can help," Peyton spoke as she opened a bucket of paint.

"Are you kidding, of course, I'll help. This is my niece or nephew we're talking about," Lucas smiled.

"Hello all!" Brooke grinned as she walked into the room.

"Hey Brooke, wanna help paint?" Peyton asked.

"Um, you guys go ahead. I have a few phone calls I have to make. I'll just be in the living room if you need me. Lucas, can we talk for a second?" Brooke asked. He nodded and followed her out of the room.

"What are we doing?" Brooke asked as she sat on the couch.

"Honestly, I'm not sure… Does it have to be labeled right now?" Lucas asked.

"Geez, what's gotten into you?" Brooked asked.

"Mac called. She had a miscarriage…"

"I'm so sorry, babe."

"It's okay… but then I saw Nathan eating lunch with some woman and he told me to leave it alone because Haley would choose his side again so I don't know what to do."

"Are you sure? And it wasn't Aubrey this time?" Brooke asked.

"I'm positive. Nathan said that her name was Madison Kennedy and it was her father who got Haley's song sold to Carrie Underwood."

"In exchange for sleeping with his daughter?" Brooke spat.

"I don't know. He just left." Lucas answered. Rachel and Mouth walked in. Rachel threw a magazine in Brooke's lap.

"Look at this!" Rachel demanded. Brooke flipped it over and saw a picture of Nathan with some mystery woman.

"Oh my god!" Brooke cried.

"That's her. That's the woman I saw him with. Madison," Lucas studied the picture carefully.

"As in Madison who calls his phone 50 million times a day? So much for trusting Nathan, right?" Rachel shook her head angrily.

"Nathan Scott, star of the L.A. Lakers, has been seen multiple times out and about with Madison Kennedy, the daughter of music legend Bruce Kennedy. Normally, we would speculate that marriage is in their future, however Nathan already has a wife…" Brooke read.

Haley and Peyton walked into the room. She noticed Brooke hide something behind her back and everyone had a guilty look on their face.

"What are you hiding, Brooke?" Haley asked as she reached around her friend's back to grab the magazine. She looked at the cover and saw the picture. Tears started coming down her cheeks, so she turned around and walked to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

"This is awful!" Brooke whispered as she walked out of the room to try and talk to Haley.

"Nathan told me about her," Peyton spoke up. Rachel, Mouth and Lucas looked at her.

"He told you he cheated on Haley and you didn't tell her?" Lucas asked.

"He said that Madison chick kissed him once, but he pulled away. He said he would tell Haley about it and that it wasn't a big deal. They heard the door slam and saw Nathan walk past the living room. He saw Brooke knocking on his bedroom door, trying to get Haley to open up.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked her.

"You're an ass!" Brooke yelled and walked back down the hall. Nathan started pounding on Haley's door.

"Haley, let me in. What's going on?" Nathan asked as the others stood back and listened. Haley opened the door. Her face was red and tear stained.

"This, you bastard! How could you?" Haley screamed as she threw the magazine at him. He picked it up and looked at it.

"Hales, I am so sorry," Nathan shook his head.

"Sorry that you did it or sorry that you got caught?" Haley demanded as she threw clothing into a bag.

"It's not what you think… If you would just listen to me," Nathan tried to reason.

"No! I'm tired of listening. I'm tired of letting you explain yourself! I'm tired of you, Nathan Scott!" 

"Fine. Just run away, that's what you do best! You know what, don't leave. I'm sure Madison will let me stay at her place!" Nathan yelled as he backed down the hallway.

"Don't you dare!" Haley screamed. "Don't walk away from this Mr. Big Shot!"

"I can't talk to you when you're like this," Nathan shook his head.

"You're an ass! I hope Madison makes you very happy, you son of a bitch!" Haley grabbed a vase from her nightstand and threw it down the hall towards Nathan. He looked at his friends watching intensely.

"Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid," Nathan said as he walked out the front door. Lucas followed him and jumped in the passenger seat of his SUV before he pulled away. Nathan had tears coming down his face as he punched the steering wheel.

"Nathan…" Lucas started.

"Please don't. Just don't say anything," Nathan cried.

Haley had made her way down the hall and was trying to pick up the broken glass from the vase as she cried hysterically. Peyton, Brooke and Rachel ran to help her. Haley didn't even realize it when she cut her hand. Blood started gushing out everywhere. Peyton ran to get a first aid kit as Brooke just wrapped her arms around Haley and let her cry. Rachel picked up the glass.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," Haley cried.

"Shh. Maybe it's not. Maybe you should let him explain," Brooke whispered.

"Pictures are worth a million words, right?" Haley asked as she sobbed into her friend's shoulder. Peyton began trying to clean the cut but it was really bad.

"I think you're going to need stitches for this one, sweetie," Peyton whispered.

"It doesn't even hurt," Haley cried.

"That's because your heart hurts too much to think about the other pain," Brooke whispered.

"Come on, I'll drive us to the hospital," Rachel helped Haley up.

"Mouth, stay here in case Nathan and Lucas come back and tell them we're at the hospital," Rachel spoke as she kissed her boyfriend. He nodded. The girls helped Haley into Rachel's rental car and they drove to the hospital.


	11. I'm Begging You

****

Chapter 11: I'm Begging You

"Well," the Dr. spoke as he stitched Haley's hand up, "you're very lucky…"

"Why's that?" Haley asked.

"I'm really good at stitching people up, so most likely there will be no scar," the Dr. grinned.

"I don't care," Haley sighed.

"You shouldn't let your husband get to you… It's not good for the baby," the Dr. tried to smile at Haley. She just shrugged her shoulders.

Peyton, Rachel and Brooke were sitting in the waiting room in silence when they saw Nathan and Lucas run in. They walked over to the girls.

"Where is she?" Nathan asked scared.

"The Dr. is stitching her hand up," Peyton replied, "maybe this isn't the best time to be seeing her."

"I have to talk to her. I have to explain that nothing happened. She's my wife," Nathan whispered. Brooke nodded and she pointed at the room, Haley was in. Nathan walked over to the door and opened it. Haley had tears coming down her face when he saw her. She looked up at him and locked her eyes on his before looking down again.

"How is she?" Nathan asked.

"She'll be just fine. We're going to check the baby out in a few minutes as well, Mr. Scott. Nice game last night, by the way," the Dr. winked at Nathan.

"Thanks," Nathan replied as he looked down at the floor.

"Nathan, you don't have to stay here. In fact, I think you should leave," Haley choked.

"I'm not going anywhere," Nathan replied as he took a seat in a chair next to Haley. The Dr. walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"What were you doing with Madison Kennedy?" Haley asked uncertain she wanted to hear the answer.

"Nothing… There was nothing going on, I swear on everything we have, Haley. I love you."

Just then Dr. Haney walked in. She smiled at the two and hooked up the ultrasound machine. Haley leaned back on the table and the Dr. pushed her shirt back and began rubbing some clear jelly on Haley's stomach.

"It's cold," Haley laughed.

"It always is," Dr. Haney laughed as she took the device and ran it over Haley's stomach. She found the baby on the screen and the silent room filled with the noise of a heartbeat. Haley smiled at Nathan. He took her hand in his own.

"Is that our baby?" Nathan asked. The Dr. nodded.

"Does everything look okay?" Haley asked.

"So far, everything looks great. Just promise me you'll take it easy, okay?" the Dr. asked. Haley and Nathan both nodded.

"That's amazing," Nathan commented as he kissed Haley's forehead. Tears filled her eyes once again, but this time they were happy tears. Dr. Haney printed out a few pictures for the couple and released them. Haley walked out of the room with a smile on her face and Nathan was right behind her.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say they just had some hot, kinky make up sex in the hospital… Hell, I haven't even done that yet," Brooke laughed.

"Oh, go Brooke yourself," Peyton playfully punched Brooke in the arm. Everybody laughed.

"Is everything alright with the baby?" Lucas asked. Haley nodded and handed the pictures to Lucas.

"Okay, don't hate me for saying this… but what the hell am I looking at?" Lucas asked as he stared at the picture. Nathan looked over his shoulder, but he too had lost the form of the baby. Haley smiled as she pointed out the little baby, she and Nathan had created. Everyone just smiled.

"Well, we should all get back to the house. Mouth and I have to catch our flight in a couple hours," Rachel spoke up.

"Do you mind if Haley and I ride together? We have some talking to do," Nathan spoke up. Everyone nodded and hugged each other before the others piled into Rachel's rental car. Nathan opened the passenger door of his SUV and helped Haley in. He even buckled her in, kissing her on the cheek before closing the door and walking around to get into the driver's seat.

Nathan drove to the park and parked the car. He turned his body to face Haley.

"I need you to explain," Haley spoke calmly.

"I met Madison at one of the games. She told me who her father was and I told her about you. She said that her dad could help you start singing again… You know I've always wanted that for you. Well, Madison scheduled a meeting for me with her father. Well that night, I was walking out of his office and I heard someone crying out in pain. I ran down the stairs of his office and saw Madison laying beside her car without any clothes on, scrapes all over her body. Somebody had raped her, Haley. So, I called 911 and I waited with her until they got there. I've never seen anything like that before, Hales. It scared the shit out of me because I couldn't shake this picture of you laying there, naked and alone like that… Well, the ambulance came and I followed her to the hospital. She's a really nice girl, Haley. I went in to see her after the Doctors had checked her out… She was so upset and so alone, so I hugged her. The next thing I know she's kissing me and calling me her hero…" Nathan shook as he told the story.

"You were a hero, Nathan," Haley interrupted.

"I pulled away from the kiss… I told her that I have a wife and I'd never cheat on her, ever… and she accepted that. But every once in awhile, she gets scared and she calls me. I told her to stop calling, but she won't. And it makes me feel like this awful person, so I meet her every once in awhile for lunch. Just to check on her, Haley. It's nothing more than that. I swear."

"I believe you," Haley sighed as she put her hand over her husbands. From the look in his eyes she knew he couldn't be lying. It had to be a very traumatic situation to get involved in.

"Lucas saw me eating with her this afternoon…" Nathan started. "It was only to thank her for getting your song sold to Carrie Underwood."

"It's okay, honey. Everything is going to be okay. I know it!" Haley leaned over and hugged her husband. They sat there, just holding each other for over an hour.

Back at their house, Rachel and Mouth had already said their good-byes and left for the airport, leaving Brooke, Peyton and Lucas to paint the nursery.

"They've been gone awhile, now," Lucas stated as he glanced at his watch.

"Maybe we should go look for them?" Brooke asked as she dropped her paint brush into the paint.

"No, I'm sure they're okay. They need to talk and get everything out in the open," Peyton spoke as she painted her wall.

"Need some extra hands?" Haley asked as she and Nathan walked into the nursery holding hands. Brooke ran and hugged them.

"Is everything okay between you guys, now?" Brooke asked.

"Almost," Haley answered. Nathan looked over at her.

"I want to move back to Tree Hill," Haley spoke somewhat quickly.

"Haley, we can't…" Nathan started.

"I need to be in Tree Hill, Nathan. I've already made up my mind. I want to go back. The sooner the better…"

"Okay," Nathan agreed.

"But, I'm moving out here," Brooke whined, "you can't just leave me…"

"I'm sorry Brooke but L.A. is stressing me out and I want my baby to be born in Tree Hill near everyone that loves her," Haley smiled.

"Him," Nathan coughed. Haley laughed.

"What about basketball?" Lucas asked.

"I'll talk to coach about being traded to Atlanta or something. Somewhere closer to home. I still have finals to get through and I'm not sure how long those will last…" Nathan thought out loud.

"I was thinking that I could fly back with Lucas and find a house and start getting us settled and as soon as you can, you could fly back too," Haley whispered.

"But Haley, I don't want to be away from you…" Nathan replied.

"I'll be okay. I'll have Lucas and your mom," Haley smiled.

"Well then I guess your mind is already made up," Nathan shrugged his shoulders as he walked out of the room.

"I guess that means I don't need to paint anymore," Peyton spoke as she set the brush down.


	12. Home Again

****

Chapter 12: Home Again

"That's the last of them," Nathan grinned as he placed the last box onto the huge moving truck that would be carrying all of his and Haley's belongings to the home they bought in Tree Hill. His season had finished early. The Lakers lost the third game of the single elimination tournament, allowing Nathan to be with Haley a little sooner than originally planned.

It had been a month and a half since his wife had flown across country with Lucas to get settled back into Tree Hill, North Carolina. Peyton had left shortly after to get back to her husband, Jake and their son. Brooke became Nathan's roommate while everyone else was gone. She had intended to get her own place but something very bad happened, allowing her to be able to go back home to Tree Hill with Nathan.

"You okay, today?" Nathan asked Brooke. Ever since the incident, Brooke had become so quiet.

"I'm alright. I'll be better when I get to jump into Luke's arms," Brooke sighed.

"Haley didn't tell him what happened with Jackson Bishop… I just thought you should know," Nathan told her as helped put her bags into the cab.

"How do you tell the man you love that your ex-business partner raped you?" Brooke asked in a whisper.

"I don't know… If it had been Haley, I would kill the guy…"

"Lucas will want to do that too… That's why I didn't want to tell him into I could face to face."

"So you guys are going to try and make things work, for real this time?" Nathan asked her.

"He asked me to marry him," Brooke put a smile on her face.

"Over the phone?" Nathan laughed. "What a loser!"

"It was sweet, okay?" Brooke laughed. "Lucas said the house Haley bought was beautiful. It overlooks the river."

"Yeah, she emailed pictures. It's a great house. I'm glad she had Lucas to help her with it."

"I'm really glad that things turned out okay with you guys. I'm sorry we all kept butting in," Brooke sighed.

"I told you. Haley and I are solid. We always will be." Nathan grinned that cocky grin of his.

"So, are we ready to get out of here?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Nathan grinned as got in the cab behind her.

In Tree Hill, Deb, Karen, Kaci and Lucas were trying to help Haley start her welcome home party for her husband. Because Haley was finally showing, none of them would let her do much but sit on the couch and order them around.

"I forgot the cake!" Haley screamed.

"I'll go get it," Lucas sighed as he stood to leave.

"Not so fast. You help your mom, I'll go get the cake," Haley grinned as she swiped the keys from the counter. She pulled into a parking space in front of the bakery and walked inside.

"Mac, what are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"Picking up some bread for my mom. She only eats the bread from the bakery," Mac laughed as she looked down at Haley's stomach.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Haley whispered remembering that Mac had lost her baby.

"It's okay. Actually, my ex Colin and I got married last week," Mac showed Haley her ring.

"Congratulations," Haley smiled.

"How's Lucas?" Mac asked.

"He's good. He's happy," Haley smiled.

"Tell him I said hello… Um, I should be going. Good seeing you, Haley. Good luck with everything." Mac turned and walked out of the store.

When Haley finally got back to her house, she opened the door and saw her husband standing inside waiting for her.

"Nathan!" Haley grinned as she set the cake down and ran over to her husband, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Haley, I've missed you so much! Look at your belly! The baby is getting so big," Nathan grinned as he kissed Haley's stomach.

"I thought you weren't getting home until later this afternoon," Haley smiled.

"We caught a sooner flight," Brooke smiled. "We missed you guys way too much."

"You still haven't told me why you quit your partnership…." Lucas pried for more information.

"Because Jackson Bishop is an ass," Nathan answered.

"It's a long story and I promise to tell you all about it later," Brooke kissed her fiance. He nodded his head.

"Well, we should get going," Deb smiled, "I'm so glad you're home for good, Nathan."

"Me too… but mom, you know that Haley and I are only going to be here during the off season… The rest of the year, we'll be in Atlanta."

"Yes, but Atlanta is a lot closer than L.A. I just didn't care for the place," Deb smiled. Everyone hugged and said their good byes leaving only Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Lucas.

"So…" Lucas laughed.

"It's quiet here," Haley smiled.

"Yeah, you can't hear the hustle and bustle of the city…" Nathan continued.

"I wouldn't trade it for the world," Brooke smiled.

"I don't mean to rush you guys out or anything… but I'd really like to be alone with my wife. Pregnancy makes her sexy as hell and I'm struggling to not touch her," Nathan spoke up. They all laughed.

"Are you serious? Sex with my belly looking like this? That's gross, Nathan!" Haley playfully punched him the arm. He scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom.

"Lock the door behind you!" Nathan yelled to Brooke and Lucas from the bedroom. They just laughed as Lucas helped carry Brooke's things to his car. The whole car ride was pretty silent until Lucas noticed Brooke crying as he pulled up his driveway.

"What's the matter, pretty girl?" Lucas asked.

"I have to tell you something. It's the reason I left L.A." Brooke cried.

"Go ahead, sweetie. I'm listening," Lucas encouraged her to continue.

"Jackson raped me," Brooke said quickly.

"Brooke… Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was so embarrassed. By the time I told Nathan, it was too late to go to the cops. I just didn't want you to get upset."

"I'll kill him!" Lucas screamed.

"No, Luke. It doesn't matter anyway. It's over. Please, can we just forget it. I need you to hold me. I've needed that the whole time you were away."

Lucas nodded and carried Brooke into the house. She cried herself to sleep and Lucas cried with her. How could such an awful thing happen to his pretty girl?

**  
**


	13. Unlikely Angel

****

Chapter 13: Unlikely Angel

Three and a half months had past since Nathan had arrived back in Tree Hill. Since Brooke had told Lucas her awful secret. And any day now, there would be a new Scott entering the world. Nathan was scheduled to be leaving for Atlanta in a week and the fact that he and Haley's baby was taking it's sweet little time making an appearance, Nathan began feeling stressed. The only way to relieve that stress was to shoot hoops at the River Court.

"Still no baby yet?" Lucas asked as he joined his brother on the court.

"No, and it's 4 days late," Nathan replied annoyed.

"Definitely a Scott. Just as stubborn as the rest of us," Lucas laughed.

"Is Brooke with Haley?" Nathan asked.

"She said something about going to your house in a couple hours. She's been pretty stressed out with that store she opened. Something about bad help," Lucas laughed.

"Didn't she hire Bevin's little sister?" Nathan laughed. Lucas nodded.

"Game of 21?" Lucas asked. Nathan nodded.

Haley sat on the couch with her feet propped up. Her stomach was huge and it was hard to get around without someone helping her. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in!" Haley yelled not glancing up from her magazine.

"Well, hello Haley. God, you're huge!" Dan spoke with a laugh as he entered the room.

"Dan! What are you doing here?" Haley asked a little afraid.

"Just came to see that son of mine. I heard you were pregnant but I figured you'd miscarry again." Dan laughed.

"Why aren't you in jail?" Haley demanded.

"I escaped. Just on my way out of the country and I thought I should say goodbye."

"You shouldn't be here. Please leave!" Haley yelled. "Oh my god, oh my god!" Haley cried out in pain. Dan looked at her carefully.

"The baby," Haley cried. "It's coming."

Dan looked frightened.

"Please, you have to call an ambulance and Nathan…" Haley begged.

"I can't do that," Dan started, "they'd find me and I'd end up back in jail."

"Please, for once do some good. My baby could be in danger. Please!"

"I'll do it!" Dan pushed up his sleeves as Haley screamed louder in pain.

"Um, breathe!" Dan coached her. Haley had no other choice than to do as she was told.

After an hour, Dan had delivered Haley and Nathan's baby boy. Haley had passed out from the pain so Dan held the baby in his arms, with tears in his eyes. Brooke walked in the room and screamed at the sight of Dan holding the baby over an unconscious Haley.

"What did you do?" Brooke asked as she ran over to Haley.

"I delivered my grandson," Dan smiled.

"You shouldn't be here. Shouldn't you be in jail?" Brooke demanded as she took the baby from Dan's arms and dialed 911 from her cell phone. Dan snuck out as the paramedics came in to take Haley and the baby to the hospital. Brooke rode with them. When they got there, Nathan and Lucas were there waiting.

"What happened?" Nathan asked Brooke.

"Your dad delivered your son," Brooke smiled.

"What? That's impossible," Lucas shook his head.

"No, he escaped from jail and I guess he wanted to stop by and see you and then Haley went into labor so he delivered your son, Nathan…" Brooke had tears in her eyes.

"Son?" Nathan asked with a grin on his face. Brooke nodded as Deb, Karen and Kaci ran up.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you when the prison informed me about your father," Deb hugged her son.

"It's okay mom… I have a son," Nathan beamed.

The doctor came and got Nathan and took him to the room Haley was in. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of his wife holding their son.

"He's so beautiful, Nathan." Haley smiled.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked as he kissed her on the lips.

"I'm fine. Just really glad your dad was able to help us," Haley smiled.

"You must have been so afraid," Nathan spoke as looked at the baby.

"Everything is okay. That's all that matters," Haley grinned as she placed the sleeping baby in Nathan's arms.

"He needs a name…" Nathan whispered.

"A strong name that will sound great when it's announced at basketball games," Haley smiled.

"I thought we agreed our children wouldn't play," Nathan smiled.

"A Scott not play basketball, yeah right. It's in his blood, Nathan. I would be proud if he played," Haley smiled.

"Dylan…" Nathan whispered.

"Dylan Evan Scott," Haley grinned.

"Welcome to the world, little buddy," Nathan cooed at his son. Haley just watched on with so much happiness in her heart.

**Author's note: I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far! There's going to be one more chapter and then it will be complete!!! Please review and let me know what you think.**

**  
**


	14. 40 Years Later

**Author's note: ah, the final chapter. Thank you all for being such loyal readers. I hope you guys will check out my new story, _Best Laid Plans, _it's an AU Naley story. I definitely think it has potential to be my best story so far.**

Ch. 14: 40 Years Later

"How's Haley doing?" Brooke asked as she crept down the hall of her friends home, slowly.

"She seems okay… Nathan's in a better place, now, you know?" Peyton tried to smile but it was too hard. 64 was still pretty young to die, it seemed. "How's that husband of yours holding up? I know he and Nate had become attached at the hip after Nathan was diagnosed."

"He's not good. Lucas thinks he was supposed to die first with the HCM and all," Brooke sighed. "I still can't believe Nathan had lung cancer… He never smoked."

"I know," Peyton sighed. "At least now he and Jake can hang out until the rest of us get there…"

"Jake's car accident was 15 years ago… You still miss him everyday?" Brooke asked.

"Everyday, and it sucks because the kids are so much like him. Jenny, Johnny, Jamie, and Jessica… They're reproducing like rabbits too," Peyton laughed.

"I know what you mean. I feel too young to be a grandmother. Between Addison and Lacey, I already have 7 grandkids…"Brooke sighed.

"You guys are still here?" Haley asked as she walked into the living room.

"Of course we are honey. Early retirement was the best thing any of us ever did," Brooke smiled.

"Except Nathan," Haley spoke sadly.

"Coaching the Tree Hill Ravens the past 30 years was the best part of his life," Peyton tried to cheer Haley up.

"No, playing pro was the best part of his life," she sighed.

"How are your kids holding up?" Brooke asked.

"Dylan and Nate have been okay but Emma and Carly won't stop crying. They were daddy's girls, ya know? Nathan spoiled those girls rotten."

"Dude, I can't believe they made you a great grandmother so early," Peyton tried to lighten the conversation.

"Those 2 babies are the most precious, adorable things ever… They keep me going, through all of this," Haley smiled.

"Nathan got to hold them, didn't he?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, he did. He was so proud of the twins," Haley smiled.

Lucas walked into the house.

"Those grandkids, Hales… They're meaner than Nathan used to be," Lucas spoke out of breath.

"They school you on the basketball court again?" Haley laughed.

"No!" Lucas grinned. The death of his brother shocked him more than anyone. Nathan was always so healthy and active.

"Can you guys believe Mouth made it to the funeral?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, seriously. Mr. Big Shot vice president of the United States…" Peyton smiled.

"Haley, you don't look so good… Maybe you should lie down," Lucas encouraged.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to do that," she replied as she walked back to her bedroom.

"It's not fair," Lucas cried, "Of all people, why did God have to take Nathan. Haley has always needed him so much…"

"Shh, Luke. It'll be okay. Haley will be okay. We should all be thankful for all the wonderful years we've had together. Most people don't get that," Brooke whispered.

"But Haley and Nathan have always been Haley and Nathan… Now Nathan's gone. It's just not fair. None of us deserve this." Lucas cried on his wife's shoulder.

It was true that God had taken Nathan from them far too early from a disease that none of them would have ever imagined he would get. It wasn't fair. But Haley and Nathan had lived an amazing life together. Almost perfect, most people would say. And Haley would be okay. She had Nathan as her guardian angel now. He'd watch over her for the rest of her life until the day they'd meet again. He'd even keep an eye on his brother and friends while he was at it.

The End!

**Author's Note: So, the ending was pretty short and out of the blue, I guess you could say, but I intentionally did it this way so that I can close the story for now while I focus on the other story I'm working on. When that story, _Best Laid Plans_, is complete, I can start a new story, which will be somewhat of a sequel to this one, filling in the 40 years I just skipped. I hope you guys aren't mad, it's just that for now I'm really excited about my new story and so far it seems so good! Thanks for reading and giving me all your input and support. It's meant a lot to me and I hope you'll continue reading my other stories! **


End file.
